


Desperation

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Birthday Eren Baby I'm so sorry I posted this in your birthday, M/M, Obsessed Levi, Omega Eren, Rape, force bonding, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decided to instill his claim to Eren, but without so much the slightest approval from the Omega.<br/>So with desperate measures, he forced his mark to bond them as mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is cruel of me. Forgive me.  
> Warnings of non-con, and there might be triggers. So please read at your own risks.  
> And I'm so sorry if this creeps you out.  
> And the horrors of having no beta, so please forgive if i made mistakes..  
> Enjoy!!!!

Levi could only stare in a trance wonder and excitation as the jewel of his eyes was bared in front of him, vulnerable and unconscious as fatigue and the sweet promise of lethargy overcame his senses and body.

The raven-haired man was waiting for this for quite sometime, planning and gathering enough information about Eren when he's at the state of controlling his titan. After nights of painful dreaming, he had successfully led the others to be left behind as he ordered that it would be only him to go after and cut Eren loose from his titan. His words had been absolute as no one can ever disobey the strongest alpha. Luck was on his side too, as Erwin and Hanji (although they were reluctant) left earlier to attend a sudden important meeting, leaving him to be the only commanding officer on the field. It was an advantage to be Eren's guardian, it gave him the privilege to stay behind and continue the shifter's training.

He had transformed twice that day and Levi once again came to halt his rampage, cutting off the thick bands of muscles and nerves that were attached over the smooth caramel skin. He had managed to peel off the obscuring clothes, deciding that he didn't want Eren completely detached from his titan. Not when he was so pliant and weak as his mind was still in slumber, probably dreaming at the deepest recess of his subconscious. Levi licked his lips, drawing himself closer to Eren.

A growl vibrated through his chest as he found the relatively warm flesh to be pleasant, sending a prickling shiver down his spine. His calloused fingers took in the softness and texture of pink lips, grazing his nail over the prominent collarbone, and dipping it slightly on the trench of the jugular. With nostrils flaring in hunger, he inhaled that saccharine scent overflowing like running water. It drowned his senses to be in its most severe awareness, inducing his own gland to erupt a turbulence of the alpha's smell, forcefully melding Eren's scent to diffuse with his, to become one with the stronger, and capable male.

"You're so beautiful like this, helpless and readily submitting for me. If only you aren't as resisting when awake, I wouldn't have to violate you in this way. You could even enjoy the pleasure and bliss. But now you're simply under my mercy." The urgency in his voice was palpable, and it was no wonder that his pernicious attraction had compelled him to execute an act that fared obsession, borderline insanity even. And all of this just took one look of Eren's eyes. The dangerous glint it possessed and its will to live, they were just like his. Levi couldn't let go of him.

The clawing in his stomach was roused awake by his excitation, resurfacing as they gnawed his insides with their want and need. The need to quell his thirst for the omega, his craving for the touch and bond that could enchain them together for eternity. It was unlike him to lose his patience but Eren was too attainable. He cannot let the others have him, after all Eren was his responsibility and he alone had the right to claim the omega. With the urges becoming too strong, it poisoned him from the inside as his fascination grew. The spark of attraction burned with its scorching flames creeping under his skin as it needed to be quenched only by Eren.

Hot, heavy breaths fanned the youthful cheeks that reddened from the abnormal heat. A fleeting kiss touched the left lid, and a strong chest heaving in desire and want hammered against the steady pace of the shifter's heartbeat.  If only he could see those brilliant eyes clouded with lust and desperation, that beautiful voice calling his name and breaking into a symphony of debauchery as he embark his mark on the supple flesh. He craved these reactions, the images burned themselves to the very core of his mind awakening the ferocity of his instincts and his venereal desires.

Soon... He assured himself. Soon Eren would be willing to join him in bed and make love to him. After carving his scent and mark, the omega will have no choice but to accept him, that he belonged to him. Levi was confident of his mark's strength. No omega, even a titan shifter can ever reject the strongest alpha to be his bonded.

The taste of sweat and blood flourished his tongue and he shuddered in morbid satisfaction as he was able to make up of the faint sweetness underneath the iron and salt. Sweet, succulent and young. Levi surmised as he bit the plumb bottom of the rosy lips, sticking his tongue in to quell the absentmindedly willing mouth.

Red marks trailed down the softness of Eren's thighs down to the back of his knees, a savage hand ravenously marking as they dutifully wrapped the lithe legs around the Captain's  waist. A heavy groan escaped him when waves of pleasure rolled over his body as he pressed himself over the limp body, rubbing his forming arousal.

He journeyed lower, feasting over the toned chest. A dark chuckle ran through him as a nipple hardened in response when he sucked on it.  His other hand had stroked the limp cock of the brunet, and once it was fully hard, he moved his fingers to trace the slicked puckered hole of Eren's entrance.

A low groan reverberated on his throat as he slipped in his finger, wiggling it further to explore the velvet cavern that he was coveting for so long. The wetness had already proliferated around the hole, dripping heavily on the thighs. And he wasn't exaggerating to say that indeed the wait was worth enduring, the tightness was something he looked forward to, the heat and softness of the inner flesh thrilled him that he was tempted to impale Eren with his cock. But pain could be a trigger to awaken the unconscious teen, since it seemed to be proven after he nearly succumbed to his titan at Trost.

And Levi wanted this to last a little longer, he wanted to mark and scar the brunet inside, to unfold and claim him.

''Fuck, you're so tight," he mumbled mindlessly as he tentatively added another finger. "Heh, as expected from a virgin. You're all mine brat, and once I stain your insides with my seed, no man would ever attempt to touch you. There's no other way, in the end you'll always end up to be mine."

He kissed the searing skin, decorating it with his teeth marks and red splotches as he sucked with greed to atone his hunger.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you. You're mine now Eren. Always has and forever will be". He declared with irrevocable finality. Undoing his pants, he took out his hardened arousal and spread the dripping juices of Eren's hole over the member. The friction and the sensation of slick, _Eren's slick_ , coaxed a glistening precum and his knot forming on the base.

A gasp, to which Levi ignored, escaped the sleeping brunet and without a moment to waste he pulled back and plunged himself hard. Indeed, the feeling of the burning tight cavern brought such elation to the intoxicated alpha as he continued his obsession-driven act. He wanted this. _Needed this_. To scar, pillage this cavern of its innocence and make it his and only his. He will breed this fruitful womb with his seed, and Eren will bear his children.

The omega was beginning to pant now, the extremity of the alpha's forceful mating starting to rouse his sedated body. Taking notice of this the alpha dutifully sped up his pace, angling his hips and positioning Eren where he could sheath himself deeper, and slip his cock without so much effort.

The morbidity of his smile could only be described as sinister as he tore of the skin of the omega's neck, burying himself with a stuttering thrust and spilling plentiful of his seed to plant a life that would perpetually bind Eren to him. An involuntary moan escaped the bruised lips, and Levi only rut himself on the tightening walls as his knot formed and locked them together as one. He laughed maniacally, having to succeed the pinnacle of his dreams.

There was no need to worry now. Eren will forever be his, and there will be no one to come in between them.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised here's the continuation for Desperation!  
> And there will be some very slight- Eremin. Sorry, I had to put it in for some reasons.  
> There might be a continuation, something of an alternating POV between Eren and Levi as they live together as mates, bloodshed, and the norm.  
> I hope you guys like this, since its kinda different from my usual writing style, and as always no beta. I'm a lonely gal with only one bestfriend and the rest is history.  
> Enjoy!

Eren awoke drenched in his own sweat and lying on a surprisingly comfortable bed. There was an itching throb on his neck to which was ignored as his mind was still befuddled and body, feverish with the exertion of transforming. He sat carefully, eyes exploring the room to take in its familiar image until he realized.

He was in the corporal's room.

The scent of the alpha was a giveaway; it invaded his nostrils with each intake of breath as it was heavily accumulating in the room

He wanted to know why he was brought here instead of the infirmary. But since no one was present at the moment to provide an answer for his question, he let himself study the room for the lack of something better to do.

An uncomfortable sensation on his thigh and hips made him fidget. The softness of silk that shrouded him felt comforting against his stressed body, but suddenly it roused caution and attention when he perceived the smoothness to be engulfing the whole expanse of his skin.

The blanket was flipped off with shaking hands, the pain of the sudden movement straining his muscles and so a gasp resounded from his lips.

He was naked.

Bared to the chilly air and as if taking plunge into freezing water, his body turned cold at the realization.

There was blood in various places of his chest. Though little in amount, it stab a knife of worry on his gut. He spread his legs, tentatively assessing his thighs. It was his slick, and cum.

He swallowed hard, panting now as he panicked inwardly. A dire reality settled unto him, his mind drastically undulated more inquisitions that he had no answers, occupying his thoughts that he forgot to examine himself further for other marks.

_How. Where. Why. Who._

Was he brought here by the corporal as the alpha saw fit to avoid any form of commotion and also to save him from shame of having to be defiled by someone? A sob made its way from his lips, tears brimming on his wide eyes. Eren never thought he'd feel so repulsively filthy, exposed and defenseless. He was saving his first time for his alpha, and it was so horribly stolen, more likely taken in advantage of his state of unconsciousness. And corporal must have saved him. Even if he was too late, Levi had taken him to safety.

"Oh, you're awake." A smooth baritone stated and he turned to see the corporal heading towards him. His black hair was damp and pushed backwards with some strands straying to hang on his temples. He was also not in his uniform, rather in a button up shirt that had its sleeves rolled inches above the elbows, giving a glimpse of developed muscles on his forearms. He brought with him a basin, and a towel that hung on his hand.

His heart took a hammering beat, quickening his pulse suddenly and Eren hurriedly covered his lower parts despite the fact that the alpha had already seen all of him. The ache on the side of his neck faded, and there was this mixture of feelings that bloomed inside of his chest.

Contentment, admiration, happiness, security.

There was also yearning and a lingering hint of fear.

Never had he felt this to anyone, and his admiration to the man was only restricted to respect. But now it was as if...

 As if he was attracted to him, wanted the corporal intimately.

He tried to speak, but his voice croaked harshly and the man offered him water to drink, drawing from the pitcher at the nearby table.

Eren drank generously, quenching his parched pathway, swallowing down the liquid in gulps. Once gaining the voice, he asked, "Sir, what happened? Why am I here?"

His voice shook with the exertion, his hand trembling when he tried to further cover himself with the provided blanket. The corporal didn't answer him; instead he brought up the towel, wet and warm as it was soaked to the basin, and proceeded to wipe any existence of filth that clung on his skin. The warmth laved his skin, cheeks reddening by its force when it scraped the flesh all the while trailing a mild coldness when the moisture dissipated to the chill of the room.

The man seemed to be working a bit longer on his chest and Eren flinched when the towel brushed his right nipple.

He looked down to see a dotted ring around the organ, and this time a pale thumb purposely smoothed over it again. Like a chord of string wrapped around his being, he inched forward and compulsively mewled from the tremors of heat spreading all over his chest.

It settled to him that man was admiring the marks on his skin, without even the slightest effort of hiding the darkened look on his eyes that journeyed lower like the damp material smoothing on his thighs.

Suspicion rose with dread, its intensity multiplying as their gazes met. A sinister smile graced the alpha's lips, and the fingertips brushing his left ear made him shiver as a passing glint of desire flashed on blue-grey eyes.

He refused to give in to his conclusion. Corporal Levi couldn't possibly be the one who gave him these scars nor the pain in his hips, the ache on his neck. He was humanity's strongest he could have anyone he wanted, surely not him. Eren didn’t want to believe to his formulations. The corporal couldn't be the one who raped him, but the more he denied it, the truth only became evident as he reached the side of his neck, the throb redoubled akin to a searing pain upon its notice. He whined at the sensation, hand clasping its source.

The alpha moved his arm and eased the caramel hand off to brush the spot. His omega purred with the soothing touch on his neck, and scorned him at his denial. The waves of apprehension clashed with the pleasurable ripples that continually soothed his inner instinctual wolf.

But despite everything, Eren and his omega were different. He hated this. The subjugation of will due to his positional status, of his lower place in the hierarchy that this alpha, the one he thought to be different and  his trusted superior and guardian rob him of the power to choose his mate, and independently acted on his arrogant will to claim him.

And now he was bound to Levi.

Tears flowed heavily from his eyes. The man poured a thick aroma of his scent to calm him down, but failed as Eren clenched his fists on the blanket, body shaking with each cracked sobs breaking through his frame.

"How could you! You marked me without my consent! You disgusting pig! I hate you!" He growled, glaring at the alpha that only seemed to be enlightened at his reaction. He raised his hands despite the fatigue coiling on his body, but the feeble punches were nothing to alpha.

"You left me no choice Eren. You wouldn't have me as your alpha if I just simply ask you to, and so I executed the best way I know to have you as mine. '' The man simply explained, continuing with his task once Eren stilled, running down the cloth on his thighs, moving his hands so swiftly to ease out the tension and soreness of his muscles.

“If you'd like you can mark me too. That way you'll have me bound as I did to you. "

Levi craned his neck to him, offering the ivory flesh to stake his mark. His omega jostled in its restraints, clawing him from the inside and demanding him to the let the suggestion be executed to fruition. Levi was either fooling or taunting him. He must have known the drastic reactions his omega was doing, the thought of reciprocity among the bond would appease his instincts but that would mean irrevocable unification and acceptance and Eren didn't accept Levi to be his alpha.

“You wish alpha. I'm not as weak willed unlike my omega. I will not let you have me." He spat, glaring intensely at the raised brow.

A yelp left his lips and an angry red mark now decorated the inner flesh of his thigh. He shivered when the man's wet tongue laved the pulsating wound, mouth heading so dangerously close to his sex with fingers flitting ever so slightly as warm breaths ghosted over his sensitive organ.

He wanted to transform but with the little strength achieved by his momentary rest, he wouldn't be able to even make any significant changes. His stomach coiled in repugnance, hating the weakness he was displaying. He wanted to run away from this man and if necessary he'll carve his skin and peel off the mark, hoping that his regenerative abilities would heal him back, unclaimed by the man.

"Oh is that so love? Perhaps it’s because you decided yourself to another alpha, that blonde kid you're always with? I always wondered what he'll look like covered in his own blood. I bet he would be so tragically beautiful drowning in his own red."

There was a detrimental glint in his eyes and a morbid sincerity in his voice that made Eren's eyes widen, but the man paid no heed to his reaction as he further spread the tan legs and kissed the inner thigh, continuing his mumbling.

"Your parents assigned him to be your intended, hadn't they? And yet even if you're free to choose your own mate, you decided to proceed along with their plans. Such _endearment_ , Eren. No matter, I'll make you want me. I assure you that after I'm done ravishing you, the mark of your bond will be on my flesh. ''The promise in his voice threatened Eren, fearing this hidden character that Levi was showing, the determination of fulfilling those words rang painfully clear with its dark tone.

Levi nipped the sensitive skin, marking him again with buried teeth. His tongue was a fiddle one, swirling hypnotic circles until he reached the puckered rose bud that was still tainted of his seed.

"Stop! Ah! St-stop don't touch me!" The omega spoke weakly, desisting the advancements by trying to close his legs, only that it was futile as Levi fastened his grip tighter, snaking his hands over the lithe thighs. Eren jolted when the wet appendage nudged his hole, licking it to earn a twitch of anticipation. The alpha littered soft kisses on the rim, blowing warm air on his now hardened member. His body was responding well under the man's ministrations despite his contradictory protests and hate.

He bit his lip, preventing any sound that would prove the man effective of his purposeful actions.  Levi loosened his grip, and he traced the rim with his finger, chuckling lowly as the muscle contracted briefly.  "Oh? Your body seems to be enjoying this Eren. You're even twitching, and I have yet to put my finger in." The man drawled, his voice - thick and dark like liquor-instinctively made Eren's body shiver at the dominance and authority it possessed.

"No! Stop you mons-" A surprised cry left his lips, and he steadied himself with a weak arm as Levi latched his mouth on his hole while his other hand clutched the man's shoulder in attempt to push him off. But the strength of the alpha had him apprehended within the man's grasps and soon he was crashing down on the bed with a tongue buried deep inside of him. It lapped his walls in greedy strokes and curls, producing lewd squelches and whimpers. His back arched off of the bed, toes curling as an electrifying sensation washed over his being. A keening moan was elicited and soon the alpha pushed in a digit with the tongue retaining its venture.

Another finger adjoined the ravish, and soon they were attacking his prostate in deliberate thrusts that Eren was choking a sob, spilling his fluids in ribbons with each rub on the bundle of nerves.

But before he could even catch his breath, the alpha was already towering above him, tan legs both spread apart and knees placed over the man's bare shoulders, the shirt already discarded off to the edge of the bed. His hands were wrapped around loosely on the alpha's neck, his arms perceiving the rippling sinews of tensed muscles. A tongue trailed over his jaw, then a harsh pressure followed thereafter as the Levi sucked another additional mark on his collarbone.

"There's nothing you could do Eren. Be mine or someone will have to suffer the consequence. No one is allowed to have you except me. Anyone who would try to take you will have to choke on their own blood be it as the last thing they'll ever taste." And with that promise, the man entered him in one swift thrust.

He screamed out of pain yet his walls clamped around the burning length by the liquid pleasure it provided to his stimulated body. The alpha's scent was intoxicating with its closeness, influencing his gland to exude its own sweetness and intermingle with the man's.

Indeed, Eren couldn't deny the power and authority of the Corporal's wolf as his futile attempts of resistance seized and he was being copulated, and Eren loathed himself, his omega for being permissible to Levi's wishes.

His bitten lips that he tried so hard to be sealed, were now evoking moans and mewls. Levi was neither careful nor gentle with his pace that Eren was slipping away from intelligibility to rationalize that he was being forced to mate. His senses were on overdrive drifting to a stage of elation with each drive of the man's hips. The domination of the alpha's will hold formidable against his determination that he let the man conquer his mouth with bruising kisses and his flesh marred by ravenous teeth.

"Fuck, you're so good to me love. _So fucking perfect,_ Eren. _Mine_ , you're mine. _Only mine_ ", Levi  growled on his ear, scraping the outer shell as he increased his speed and impaled the omega with his length, going in deeper and harder that the smacks of their skins rang along with the growls and moans that echoed through the room.

Levi bared his neck to him again, persuading him to mark the flesh. "Go on love, bond to me. I'm all yours Eren." The alpha crooned, pulling him closer.

In that very moment, rationality was nonexistent. Instincts took dominion over his mind and body that a burst of liquid iron and salt flourished his tongue, a delighted moan was on his lips as he swallowed the flowing crimson, shivering when his wolf howled gratifyingly of having to be bonded to the alpha. The man soon after stilled with a powerful thrust to spill his seed inside, connecting them together in a sensuous manner by knotting the omega.

Sculpted arms scooped him up gently, their bodies still interconnected and now he was lying on the chiseled chest, heartbeat strumming against an equally pounding heart.

A soft kiss was bestowed on his lips before everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Eren wanted to die the moment he opened his eyes.

The realization of his mistake had hit him full face after waking beside the alpha he scorned so much. The evidence of his failure against his instincts took form of a scar on Levi's neck. They were bonded now; the connection between them had become palpable, stronger and as much Eren wanted to scream, lash and push the man away, his omega compelled him to obey the alpha and stayed seated on the strong thighs with arms wrapped around him tightly as he let the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Eren was ashamed with his weakness, the susceptibility of his body towards its primal urges. Despite wanting to be distinguished as a human being than a titan shifter, he hated the vulnerability that came with that nature. And what’s worse was that Levi didn’t hesitate to announce their unification to the other commanding officers when they assembled to Erwin's office that night for a report concerning to the earlier experiment.

Levi paid no regard to the Commander’s disapproval towards the confession, which had been too late to reprimand the man of his impetuous undertaking of forcing the omega to be his mate. The squad leader on the other hand had been delighted, congratulating Levi as they mindlessly rambled of the alpha finally having to settle down and even more the possible changes on Eren’s body now that he was bonded to an alpha. They requested an immediate experiment for the coming weekend to test their theories. The blonde alpha gave them permission, having to finally decide that there was no point in arguing with the adamant corporal.

The day after, when he had just finished his chores and came down to train, there had been a strange occurrence on the training grounds. The recruits he’d ask told him that a newbie had challenged the Corporal. Despite the tight crowd, Eren had managed to squeeze through and was rendered frozen by the scene that came to play in front of his wide eyes.

There was Levi on the limelight of his sight, exuding prevalent strength and authority with his indifferent expression and nonchalance as he stood, barely even showing interest at the challenger as he scented his omega in the area.

Eren felt a painful jab on his chest, guilt flowing in abundance as he took in his best friend’s image, blood trickling from the various cuts on his face, right eye swollen and the skin on his left cheek bruising with an offensively black color.

“Are you done Arlet? If you can’t merely land a decent punch, I’d suggest ending this ludicrous fight.” The Corporal spoke, boredom clearly evident in his voice. Armin strained to stand, body shaking as he winced to the soreness and twinge of pain all over his body. “Not until you take back what you said, Sir.” The blonde alpha managed in a discordant voice, eyes unyielding as he raised his hands to a stance.

The raven-haired alpha let out a sigh. “What I’ve told you was nothing of a lie, Arlet. Eren is my mated omega. Ask him yourself.” The alpha nod his head towards him, grey eyes glinting in secret happiness as it met turquoise gems. Eren turned away with difficulty and saw blue eyes settling at the mark left uncovered by the collar of his uniform.

He was urged to cover the mark, but his omega considered it to be detestable as such would wound the alpha's pride and so his fingers clenched into fists with the internal turmoil. Anger flashed alongside betrayal inside the crystal blue orbs, and the young alpha charged to the corporal. But Levi was too quick and landed a powerful kick on the recruit’s stomach to which the challenging male doubled over, then received another hit on his jaw.

Eren wanted nothing more but to run over his best friend and aid him, shield him from the harm but the victorious alpha had already grasped his hand, pulling him away from the pleading eyes brimmed with tears, and from the attention of the whole Legion.

Levi brought him to his office and Eren glared at the hand that gripped his wrist, furious for his willingness of letting the man drag him away. He should be helping Armin. He should be mending his wounds, not hiding away in disappointment and self-disgust.

"You told him and it wasn't enough, you had to beat and humiliate him in front of the whole Legion!"

His back thudded against the harsh coldness of the stone walls, sharp grey eyes cornering him with silent anger, but Eren held his ground this time, fighting his instincts to yield as he matched the narrowed stare.

"What do you expect me to do Eren? Let him do as he pleases and have his way with you? He questioned me of my right as your alpha and so I decided to enlighten him by putting him into place, and made an example of what is likely to happen if someone would try and steal you from me."

"But you've marked me as yours, isn't that enough?" He asked in a faint whisper, slightly unsettled upon noticing the dreamy look on Levi's eyes when he had said he was his.

A rare smile graced the alpha's lips, " No, not yet at least."

Pale lips conquered his in a dominating and possessive fervor with powerful arms embracing him with gentleness and longing that stirred a blooming warmth of emotions in Eren's chest.

He couldn't pull away this time, not when Levi was nipping the healing mark on the upper juncture of his neck, invoking an intoxicating sensation that rendered him unable to think clearly.

He was pushed harder into the wall, legs wrapped around a strong waist and greedy hands squeezed his ass. With their bond finally entwining their biological physiology to react with each other, it made easier for Levi to send Eren in a hormonal haze and gain a satisfying reaction from his omega.

 

 “I have yet to own your heart."


	3. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, an update... Sorry if I'm so late, but I really had hard time encoding with all my other drafts occupying my time.  
> They seem to scream at me as I look unto the screen of my phone to finish them and I'm torn apart and ended up not doing anything at all.  
> There are some parts I'm not so proud of writing, and please be warned this has dubious content so if it disgusts you or could trigger you, please read another happy fic. This is not for you.  
> And lastly, please be aware of the tags, there's a reason I put them in there. Don't go hating me or this fic and put the readers in inconvenience just because you can't read the warnings.  
> Thank you, and please enjoy!!!

Despite Levi's command not to visit the injured recruit, Eren stubbornly ignored the draws of his instincts to obey his alpha and headed purposefully to the infirmary.

Drawing a shaky breath, he tried to muster his strength as his heart stuttered against his chest when he finally stood in front of the wooden door that separated him and his best friend.

_The friend whom you betrayed when your omega took another alpha to become your mate._

His heart reminded bitterly, and Eren failed to stop the guilt and self-reproach from flowing abundantly through the entirety of his being. His ribs clenched painfully around his suffocating lungs, constricting his heart with a strong grip.

He was palpitating ever since he sneaked out of Levi's office after the alpha left for an immediate meeting. He feared for himself and the consequence that might be bestowed upon him, but he needed to check over his friend, for the soundness of his conscience and to alleviate his worries for the blonde.

He turned the knob hesitantly, uncertainty tainting his movements, unsure if he could show himself, clad in marks that his titan hadn't heal in response to the mating and freshly healed bites and aching bruises that were ravenously imposed by the corporal in his earlier domination over the omega.

It was too late to turn back now. He needed to apologize, and explain himself to Armin. But could he fearlessly reveal the truth behind his sudden attachment to the superior alpha? And what would his reaction be? Disgust? Pity? Anger?

There were so many possibilities and Eren wasn't sure if Levi would let the two of them be torn apart if Armin intend to severe the bond to an ineffectual union. The corporal made himself clear, that no matter what lengths, be it overstepping the use of his authority given by the Legion or spilling blood to eliminate anyone on his path, Levi would do anything just to keep Eren with him.

A frown settled on his face, and the omega shook his head to cast away the negative thoughts. Pushing the door, he let himself in, seeing Armin on the far side of the room with Mikasa attending to his wounds.

Heart lodged on his throat, he could feel the rush of sting in his eyes as the tears he tried holding back were escaping upon seeing the two people he loved so much. His family whom he hurt so severely, and destroyed due to the corporeal desires of the flesh and the call of instincts.

The two turned to him, and anxiety crept to him like the cold chill of the night as Mikasa stormed her way to him, ignoring Armin's call to stop. Eren wanted to run and escape this horrid reality, wishing this was a nightmare in which he could escape.

The painful sting on his cheek vibrated though his whole being, and a broken sob escaped his shaking frame.

Death could be the only option left for him that will ensure his vindication from this cruel fate.

"How could you betray him!? You were promised to Armin, you yourself made that oath and now?! You broke it because of that sadistic midget?!" Powerful hands clutched his shoulders and he winced from the bruising pain they delivered to his sore flesh. "You betrayed your best friend for a man you barely know and you left him bruised and beaten! You're a fucking slut!" His hand snapped involuntarily at the word, hitting the raven-haired female squarely on the jaw. She raised her hand to retaliate, earning a flinch from Eren but a coarse sound from the blonde alpha stopped her.

"That's enough Mikasa! Can you please leave the two of us alone. I want to talk to Eren."  She turned brusquely at the request, eyes widening in surprise. She wanted to argue but the solemn yet forgiving look in his blue orbs waded through her anger. So with a heavy sigh she stomped out of the door, closing it with a loud slam.

Eren was glad they were the only occupants of the room, it provided them the privacy needed to converse. Heading to his friend, Eren sat on the stool provided at the nearby side of the bed, hastily wiping off the wetness on his cheek with his sleeves, mustering all his courage to look directly at crystal blue eyes. But as he took in his friend's face, another batch of tears flowed from his eyes.

It was far worse than he thought. Up close there were so many bruises, and cuts decorating the once childishly adorable face. His left arm was bandaged and hung over his chest, and Eren was able to make out the white cloth wrapped around his torso, which probably meant to set any broken ribs back to its positions.

_Anyone who would try to take you will have to choke on their own blood be it as the last thing they'll ever taste._

The corporal's dark words echoed in his head and he swallowed a sob as a decision finally dawned to him.

He has to hurt Armin again to protect him from Levi. He has to save his friends from the corporal, and the only way to do that was to push them away and stay far from them.

"Oh come on Eren! I don't look that horrible do I?" Armin chirped happily, fingers already entwined to his. The blonde alpha squeezed it lightly, assuring the omega that he was fine. The soft gesture made Eren smile through his tears and he sniffed, returning the clasp as he trailed his eyes over the bruised skin. "No, you look like shit." He humored, reaching over the golden locks that strayed over his eyes to tuck them behind the shell of his ear. The blonde alpha laughed at the remark, his warmth slithering away as he relinquished his hold on his hand to grasp the comforting fingers and let them remain on the discolored flesh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I-" Eren started but Armin cut him off, " He did something to you, didn't he?" The accusation in the alpha's voice cut through the  brunet's stumbling facade, the fear only agitating the emotions inside his pounding heart.  Eren peered at the intense anger flashing in his eyes, the intent in his voice underlay a hidden strength and promise as his grip tightened minutely.

Armin might not be the stereotypical alpha, but Eren believed that he was destined for greater things to come. The blonde has yet to reach the peak of his growth, and he imagined Armin to be the best alpha an omega could have.

He wasn't the domineering type who would exert his will on omegas. He wasn't harsh or forceful in his ways, always gentle and caring. The alpha had always supported him with his dreams and decisions and always thought of his happiness and right to exert his freedom.

"Eren, there's something wrong. I can tell." Armin urged further. Eren could not look him in the eyes, fearing the pleading look it would possess that could lead him to spill the dark secrets that he kept.

"Please Eren," Armin pursued, lips pressing on his hand in hopes of reaching to the omega. " I need you to tell me so I can help. Mikasa might be angry now, but that's because she's just being irrational with the news. She didn't take it very well. You're my best friend, and my omega, _always will be_ , so please tell me so that I could make her understand. I know that that man did something. You will never permit someone to own you like the way he thinks you to be. You have so much freedom in you to allow an alpha bound you like the corporal did. "

Lie. His heart whispered, realizing the intentions Armin was considering. Levi wouldn't allow them to be separated, he'll be endangered if he do so try.

_Save him._

"I'm sorry." He spoke, voice barely a whisper, this time forcing himself to contact those soft blue eyes. He had to convince him, and make him draw back from his plans.  "Corporal Levi is something my omega had always wanted.  I tried so hard, Arm. I thought I was strong enough but my instincts had overwhelmed me. It's my wolf that wanted him but as I look unto the days with him, I wasn't able to stop myself from falling in love. My omega chose him for a reason."

"Eren- " Armin tried to interject, but it was to no avail as the brunet continued on. "He's the perfect alpha for me, I realize that now. He's strong and powerful to protect me, to stop me if I ever succumb to my titan. And even if I try to fight back my urges , in the end I always surrender back to into his arms."

Eren leaned closer to the male, pressing a fleeting kiss on the other's forehead before removing himself and stood to leave. His eyes held no emotion, but they glowed in willful determination as he spoke, "You might as well find another mate-someone who won't be breaking promises, who would go with you to see the ocean. I'm not so sure if I could do that with you anymore. I belong to Levi now, I can never be yours."

He started to walk away, painfully ignoring the strained pleas from his best friend to come back. He didn't turn back, careful not to spill more tears even as Mikasa called him a traitor, bearing the heaviness of his heart with a will to save the people he treasured the most.

 

* * *

 

He reached his room, finding Levi seated on his bed. The alpha's presence was no surprise, he had knew that the man would be looking for him, ending himself up in Eren's room.

The older man's presence demanded his attention, and Eren gulped, suddenly conscious of the deafening silence and danger that diffused into the room.The coldness of his features and the tangible strength of his wrath that clouded the blue pools to dark grey, perturbed Eren greatly and the lazy flicker of the candle only intensified the electrifying glare as it swirled with the flash of anger when they dawned towards him.

They were akin to the sky before a torrential storm followed to sweep off the land.

For the first time in his life, he was rendered motionless by fear. Eren had always fought terror, even in the midst of death, he never let it conquer his will.

Yet there was something far more dangerous within Levi, something unfathomable, dark and hungry that it made Eren breathless as his insides twisted into knots.

The luster of the knife in the pale hand brought shivers throughout his entire being, yet Eren courageously forced himself further into the room, ready to face his punishment.

"You disobeyed me! I left you for a few minutes to attend a worthless meeting and you go to that pathetic alpha!" The man bellowed, striding to Eren and once at arm's length, he immediately pulled the omega to his hard chest.

"Do I need to carve my name on your flesh to remind you who you belong to? " As if to prove his point, Levi twirled the weapon with skilled fingers, grazing the sharp tip on his cheek as if tempting to break the skin. "What the fuck happened to your face?!" He yelled ferociously, making Eren flinch, his grip tightened on the handle and nostrils flaring as it sought the scent of the culprit.

"It was Ackerman, was it? I'll kill her. She dare lay a hand on what's mine!" Eren immediately grabbed hold of Levi when he was about to storm out of the room, clutching over the built torso to secure the man on his place.

"Don't! _Please_ , Levi. Don't taint your hands with blood, I'll do anything. I won't talk to them, only when its necessary. I'll stay away from them. Just _please,_ swear to me that you won't hurt them." The omega beseeched, turquoise eyes desperately pleading him to forget the carnage, and settle with the fact that he's willing to leave his friends for him.

The man narrowed his eyes, suspicion shrouding over his features. A pair of arms wrapped around his frame tightly, and Eren gasped in surprise as fingers brushed on his scent gland before flitting over the engraved scar on his neck.

"Very well, I'll let this encounter go but in one condition." The man paused, nuzzling on chocolate locks and pulling Eren lower until his forehead rested on the broad shoulder. The brunet gripped tightly on the man's uniform, awaiting for the decision.

"Mate with me in your heat. I want to officially mate with you. You'd do that for me, right love?"

Somehow, Eren knew that it would come to this. He was expected to bear children for his alpha, and even if he refuse, the man would see fit to force him into doing so. Accepting his defeat and fate, he nodded, and whispered a faint 'yes' to the man awaiting for his answer.

Levi started nipping on the shell of his ear, licking over the side of his neck where his mark resided sent a wave of pleasure to the omega.

" I love you, Eren. My omega. My love." The man breathed over his skin, simply avid to give satisfaction and bring his lover to complete submission. Levi peppered kisses over his caramel cheeks before claiming his mouth with a hungry kiss. Levi swiped his tongue on his bottom lip and Eren allowed him inside his mouth, shivering when the appendage reached deeper into his throat.

"Bed NOW." Levi commanded with a growl,pulling away from the sweetness of his omega's mouth. Eren met the comforts of his bed, and soon two cold hands crept up his chest, fiddling over the buttons of his shirt. Deft fingers unfolded the expanse of his torso in matter of seconds with nails raking to leave marks in blooming crimson beneath the layers of skin.

The omega whimpered, the prickling jolts of electricity crawling up his spine as the older man his pinched and teased his nubs. “Hmm? Are you cold Eren? Don’t worry love, I'll warm you up pretty soon. “ The smooth baritone voice said his name with utmost adoration and it made Eren swallow down the bitter bile on his tongue yet at the same time curl his head on the strong beating chest, his omega purring happily at the fondness of the velvety voice.

It was a never ending fight between instincts and will, and Eren’s torn apart of doing what he wanted or to just submit to his inherent impulses. He hated being overruled by his inner wolf, repulsed by his wavering will and crippling determination that this man had used of that weakness and regretfully became bound to him.

But restraint was not needed now. How else could he make the alpha believe that he was devoted to him if  he repress any response to the alpha? He had accepted his end. To become Levi's mate, probably carry his children and reside with him somewhere inside the constricting walls.

He let himself succumb to his omega, whom happily obliged to take over. Moaning and whimpering, the dominant played with his chest and sucked on his left nipple. Eren threw his head back and mewled when its twin were treated voraciously by calloused fingers, toes curling at the stimulation. Nails and teeth grazed the aching nubs on his chest, reducing him in a trance of hormonal haze that he was drowning in delight and his wolf howling gratifyingly as he responded to the alpha's pursuit.

He kissed the man back when his mouth was seized again. Swirling in a dance, their tongues lapped one another, forming a delicious glide that created wet squelches and lewd smacks. Slick dripped heavily in between his cheeks, his cavern twitching in desperation of something big and hot to fill him in.

The alpha pressed himself harder against him, breathe fanning the stretch of his neck as Eren tilted his head in submission. A moan echoed on his throat, grasping Levi's arm when the sweetness of friction rolled over his sensitive member as the older gyrated his hips against him. Despite the layers of cloth, he was able to make out of the corporal's length, hard and straining against his pants.

His omega whined impatiently and instinctively his hand reached down, grasping the corporal's groin to earn a low groan from the older man. "Patience, love. You'll have my cock inside you in due time." Levi crooned against his collarbone then bit the skin before he journeyed lower to trail butterfly kisses on the twitching chest.

Eren gasped in surprised as the man licked his nape, a hand sliding inside his underwear and fingers wrapped around his weeping cock and stroked languidly. "Ngh angh! Alpha please!" The brunet begged, toes digging the bed and soon his pants were pulled off and thrown across the room. The alpha knelt in between his thighs, feasting at the sight of the slicked hole waiting to be stretched and filled to the brim. A hot tongue laved his entrance and he moaned aplenty as the appendage nudged inside, tasting his slick hungrily all the while introducing crippling currents of pleasure with a finger rubbing on his sweet spot.

Eren lost himself in the carnal bliss imbued by Levi, his body took over his mind and instincts guided him to respond to the alpha's ministrations. He whined in disappointment when the appendages left his aching hole, but the clink of the belts being undone signified a far more sumptuous promise and soon Levi's bare body was on his, grinding and giving him warmth.

His left hand were brought downwards, and he shivered compulsively at the sensation of the hard arousal on his palm. "You're so big, so thick too. Alpha please, I need you inside." The words spilled out his mouth, and he moved his hand over the length, appreciating its velvety texture and size with each stroke.

"Call me by my name Eren. Go on, if you do I'll give you my cock", Levi's rumbling voice vibrated on his ear and he gave a feverish kiss on the man's lips, turquoise eyes glistening in tears stared intently to blue grey ones.

"Levi, please. I need you inside. Please knot me, claim me."

As soon as the words sounded from his mouth the alpha wrapped his legs around his waist, slipping his cock inside his entrance. A moan escaped his lips, and he curled his fingers on the muscled back. It was too much, the wide girth stretching him so deliciously and he could feel every ridge and pulse of the man's throbbing member.

Without a minute to waste Levi moved, gently this time as he embraced his omega, swallowing each heavenly sound with a lavish kiss. It was so unlike his earlier actions that were lead by impulses and need of possession. Yet even with his soft movements, his cock purposely pressed against his sweet spot, bringing the omega closer to his end with each push.

"I need more. Please, Levi!" The omega pleaded against Levi's mouth and the man obliged, clutching his hips as he drove himself deeper inside. Broken cries and muffled moans sung by reddened lips filled the room, the growls and groans of the alpha vibrating in between their pressed bodies.

The bed creaked loudly with their mating and soon Eren stilled, head thrown back and eyes burning with tears as a flash of white enveloped his sight. The alpha followed after with a few hard thrusts, spilling his rich seed and knot swelling inside the hot cavern with a guttural sound rumbling through his chest.

"I love you." Those were the last words he heard before slipping into oblivion.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The panther seek its prey in the peace of the night, and Levi's eyes were on his omega, comparable to the sleek creature on the prowl for its next scrumptious meal.

A smile, rare as it was, graced the pale lips and his eyes gleamed in content and happiness. To show emotion was a rare feat of the alpha, but there was no one to witness such phenomenon, only the omega whom slept soundly in his chest.

Pale fingers bristled over soft chocolate locks and the alpha purred in pride of finally having to have Eren in his arms. The male had been willing this time, eager too as his instincts led him to submit and please his alpha. He had hated the fact that his omega had defied him but all was forgiven as Eren surrendered to his love and promised to cut his ties with the two alphas. There was no need for him to worry about having his omega's attention and devotion. It all belonged to him.

Everything was different now yet with a sense of familiarity. Eren was as beautiful and as precious when he slept in the confines of his room. He used to sneak inside the basement just so he could watch the young omega sleep. He would slither carefully by Eren's side and envelope his form around the omega, mindful of signs indicating the young recruit's awakening. Sometimes, in times of a bad dream, he would pour off a hint of his scent to secure the omega his safety, that those dreams were nothing but fictitious lies of his mind and he was safe and sound, protected by his alpha.

Even more, his favorite times were whenever he and Eren would clean together. Levi loved the way his omega obeyed his orders and hang on every word as he worked his best to appease him by meeting his cleaning standards. Eren worked so efficiently, moving those lithe long legs, the white clothe of his pants stretching and tightening as he knelt to the floor and scrubbed the stones to a spotless surface. His luscious bottom would be presented before his eyes and Levi would at feast the sight.

Levi could have ravaged Eren to that very floor if not for the dirt in between the cracks. He'd rather have Eren on somewhere cleaner and besides the time was not ripe. He needed Eren to be in his absolute frailty when he brandish his mark on that succulent skin. The alpha wanted to avoid hurting his omega, knowing that Eren would likely resort to defending his chastity and so he researched about his beloved jewel, and found a delicious piece of information that was too hard to pass into ignorance.

So with desperate measures, he planned to claim Eren in his titan, and successfully weaved a bond that had the omega bounded to him. For now, he was satisfied of the outcome of his actions, his instincts subsiding to a softer intensity as the need to quench his hunger was satiated by Eren's willingness to mate with him in his heat.

He kissed the soft cheeks, nudging his nose against Eren's. The alpha wanted to sleep yet he was hyped and fully awake by his emotions that were tumultuous inside his being, providing adrenaline to set his senses in awareness. He could not wait for the awaited day when he could finally impregnate his lover. He would finally weave the final bond to enchain him and Eren to a perpetual bond. Their child would be the prove of their love, and with such connection, Eren could never leave, as an omega's bond to their young would be unbreakable.

No one would be able to break them apart then, their souls would be as one when that life would sprout and grow inside his beloved omega. It made his heart clench as his mind were filled with images of his lover,belly swollen, skin glowing in flourish and breasts sore with milk overflowing the perky buds. Their children, as he envisioned them, would inherit Eren's eyes and his dark hair and he will love them just as much. They would be his and Eren's most treasured gifts.

"Soon love, you'll realize we're all you need. Me and the children that you'll bring into this world." His dark voice rumbled, and he placed a longing kiss on the softest pair of lips.

Perfect.

Eren's perfect and he was all his.

 

The gigantic mass of flesh moved in languid fluidity as the recruits skillfully evaded the shifter's movements. It was both convenient to have the recruits train with the titan shifter and not to mention Eren's experiment was performed in terms of the practice, saving time and effort for the entire Legion.

Eren had transformed the third time that day, and though sluggishness and fatigue painted the titan's movements, control was still intact to the titan shifter -a rather tremendous improvement from his previous performances.

Hanji had been thrilled with such change, scribbling notes on the paper with a look that suggested to be quite orgasmic as their mouth drooled, spewing about the bond bringing stability to the omega's fluctuating hormones enabling him to control his titan at an extended period of time.

Levi only sneered at them, disgusted and wanting to wrench Hanji's eyes out to peel off the dreamy look on their face, but urged himself to ignore it as he looked away, deciding to watch his mate move in training with the recruits. Such action was unnecessary, he thought in consideration.

The titan fanatic was convenient to his plans for now. Because of them, he formed the idea to subdue Eren when he was in his titan. The information they spilled was extremely critical, a trigger that allowed his deepest and darkest desire to be achieved.

He may be in need of their knowledge in time, but in the mean time they were helping him and Eren to continue their relationship. Once they'll prove that their bond  was beneficial to the omega titan shifter, Erwin would stop his pursuit of discouragement to their mating.

The alpha scoffed internally, he knew that Erwin had his eyes on his omega too. That bastard was trying to steal his mate from him if the suggesting looks and gestures were nothing short of signs of interest.

Grey eyes keenly observed the commencing activity, and they narrow into a sharp glare as they pinpointed Arlet and Ackerman in the field . Though he was confident that his omega won't give them special attention as they were merely training and Eren wouldn't break his promise to him, he did not trust the two alphas to keep themselves at bay and have Eren's attention on them.

A red trail of smoke flashed on the sky, a signal to end the experiment and the trainees whipped to the ground and proceeded to the headquarters in their steed after having to momentarily rest and pack their equipment away.

Levi smiled secretly, glad as he can finally spend his time with Eren. Signing to the shifter, he commanded Eren to move closer with his back unto him.

The polished steel of his blades kissed the vulnerable skin of the titan's nape and steam rose off the gigantic being, its form dissolving into air as its essence was cut off when the omega was detached from its winding musculature. Levi maneuvered Eren on his arms, his titan thinning with clouds bellowing unto the ground with its warm vapors.

He lifted the weakened male to his chest, wrapping an arm around the lean torso and curled his other hand around the knees.  Levi pressed a sweet kiss on feverish lips, whispering softly on the omega's ear, "Good job today, love". Eren responded with a weak nod, looking up to him through slumberous eyes before digging his nose on the curve of his neck, the younger male breathing in a handful of his musk and with a satisfied hum, he fell to the realms of sleep.

Levi's heart swelled in happiness at the open display of affection, and he determinedly ignored the painful squeals and screeching of the titan fanatic as he carried Eren back to the castle.

He introduced the omega to the comforts of his bed, running a wet cloth all over the feverish skin to relieve the burn of heat as effect of his transformation. The alpha enjoyed cleaning his omega, it gave him a sense of satisfaction and a reason to touch and care for his mate. He ran his fingers on the slim curves of the tanned hand, loving how the slender fingers twitched as nails lightly grazed the sensitive wrist.

Eren looked absolutely fragile and readily susceptible to his will, and the alpha could do anything he wanted without trouble or resistance but he decided to contain his heated thoughts and rampant desires at bay. Eren needed his rest, most especially that he had stopped taking suppressants. His body would be preparing for an incoming heat and so Levi decided to save his frustrations and restrained passion for that day to bond to his omega, by then he'll claim his Eren deliciously once again.

Moving his paperwork to a desk nearby his bed, he started on with work. He wanted to be there when his omega would wake up, to be the first person Eren would lay his eyes on. He'll pamper his omega with attention and lavish him with his love until Eren would crave it himself, beg him for it. Eren would love him then, he will make sure of it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Eren awoke to a sound of fine pen against paper. The cool breeze from the open window blew towards him, fanning the loose white curtains in its venture to brush the chocolate locks that hung on his face. The comfort it brought made the omega snuggle deeper on the coziest pair of pillows that cradled his head, inhaling the faint scent of paper and wood that clung on the cushions.

An intangible croon passed his lips and a wooden creak echoed in his ears. Emerald gems were unfolded upon the gentle touch on his cheeks and before he could process his thoughts together, his body acted on instinct and greeted the alpha with a kiss.

Realizing what he'd done, he attempted to separate himself away from Levi but as the muscular arms enveloped him, he kept himself in place responding to the man's moving lips.

The past days he had managed to tolerate Levi's touch and declarations of love, yet despite the pleasure brought to his body, guilt was still presently lingering in his heart. His omega pursued him that there was no shame to receive such delightful treatment from his alpha, but his conscience reminded him of the betrayal still freshly branding his soul.

All the more he ignored the negativity of his decision, and kept himself reminded of the lives that rested on his hands as he placed his head over the alpha's neck, drowning himself at the euphoric and much stronger scent of musk, peppermint and paper. It calmed him down for a while, feeling secured and protected in his alpha's arms. The presence of the older man also meant an assurance that Levi was here with him, and not away scheming the deaths of his remaining family members.

"Good afternoon love, how are you feeling?" The corporal asked, pulling away slightly to assess him and running his hand through chocolate locks before flattening the back of his hand on Eren's forehead to check if the fever went down. A smile tugged his lips as he deemed the warmth passable than its previous heat.

"I'm fine, thank you." Eren answered, blushing as he took in the soft curve of the man's lips. It was amazing how the man would show emotion beyond his cold mask. It surprised Eren, and at the same time it produced a strange stirring in his chest that he interpreted as pride of  being able to see it personally. It's only yours, his omega whispered to him. Yours to see, yours to make. It only belonged to you.

His heart skipped a beat upon the realization. Levi had never shared such rare emotion, even to the commander and squad leader whom Eren thought to be his closest friends. Only to him did the man showed that as capable he was in killing with the highest fatality count, he could be as loving and tender to his mate.

He won't deny that the man was attractive, god-like even. Sharp blue-grey eyes, proud nose and thin lips, the man had a handsome face, not to mention with his porcelain skin sculpted with powerful muscles  and his domineering presence, he could send so many omegas trembling with just a word of his deep baritone voice. Somehow the thought made his stomach upset with a burning emotion of anger. He tried shaking it off as he continued to observe the man.

He hadn't realized he was staring until the alpha caught sight of his eyes. He turned to look away, but the man's face filled his sight again as gentle fingers brought them forward.

"Don't, I'd rather have them on me than anything else." The man's lips murmured quietly, and Eren couldn't help but to find them hypnotizing as they moved.

A low rumble suddenly resounded in between them, and Eren blushed in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands as the alpha chuckled amusingly.

"I guess you're hungry. I'll go get you something to eat I'll be back before you know it''. Levi ruffled his hair fondly and gave Eren's nose a peck before he left the room. His omega dreaded the absence of his mate, and he bit his lower lip to stop a whine and call his alpha back to him.

He was beginning to be dependent to the alpha, and the thought brought a heavy weight on his chest. His attachment to Levi simply meant that the bond between them had been successfully weaved. He was hoping for his body to reject the bond, since it was not uncommon for an omega to reject an alpha's mark and vice versa. It seemed that Levi's brand was stronger than he had hoped for, yet despite that why does he fell elated, contented even, for the fact that an alpha such as Levi had chosen him, loved him even to the point of obsession. It confused him yet at the same time beguiled him, what did Levi saw in him that made him so entranced. He was not overly beautiful, and he wasn't really the typical well behaved and docile housewife.

True to his word, Levi returned minutes after he left, carrying a rather large tray. Eren's stomach rumbled again and his mouth drowned in saliva in response to the flavorful scent of food that wafted into the room. The alpha placed the tray on the bed, surprising Eren in the process as he personally knew Levi to be rather strict in terms of neatness, and eating in a bed would likely end to an accidental spilling of food on the immaculate sheets that covered the bed.

The alpha chuckled, noting the cute expression of confusion on his omega's face and watched Eren begin, intensely amused. The attention beguiled Eren as to why the man found him so entertaining, sending  sparks to his chest and heart beating wildly against his ribs.

The taste of food was heavenly, and it took Eren all his strength not to scarf down the meals like an aberrant titan on a spree. The mashed potato was more buttery and the gravy complemented it perfectly. Even more the corporal brought him meat, roasted and overlaid with a special sauce and Eren moaned in delight. Meat was something of a luxury, hard to attain with its minimum source of livestock and was only served in special occasions. This had to be expensive yet the corporal see fit to it to feed him such leisure. Somehow, he finished his meal in silence, the corporal fishing the used dishes away to clean them, murmuring at him to rest for awhile as they have the day for themselves anyway.

* * *

 

Levi continued with his work, and Eren, having well rested, decided to help by sorting the documents, separating the ones finished and signed accordingly to their purpose, placing the reports in their respective folders. Activities such as this reminded him of the times when he knew nothing of the man's attraction towards him, the days when they were nothing but superior and soldier, comrades even with their shared determination to live and survive.

Those memories made him wonder how it all changed. Had Levi always seen him as a compatible mate, a lover and a possession to be claimed? He thought of his obliviousness to be pathetically stupid. If only he knew then maybe things ended up well with him reciprocating feelings to the man and maybe he won't be fearing the hero he once trusted his life and admired all his life.

Eren shook off his thoughts. Had he considered even for a sliver of a second a chance for the corporal? No, he shouldn't have. His priority was the extinction of titans, not squandering his time with courting.

How funny it all end up to be the opposite.

Finishing his work, Levi rested himself at the back of his chair, leaving his pen on the table as he cracked his knuckles. It earned Eren's attention and he frowned at the older man. It had been an impulse when he reached for the older man's hand and started to massage the palm. The action surprised the alpha but nevertheless enjoyed the gesture and attention that came from Eren.

"My mom has a bad habit of cracking her knuckles after a long day of chores and dad would reprimand her, telling her that it won't ease the pain. It's actually just air bubbles being popped."  

Eren doesn't know why he's explaining himself and telling Levi about his parents but it was better than  being in silence and be embarrassed of his sudden action. "Dad would massage her hand then and he would teach me as I watch and copy him with the other hand." Eren smiled faintly, remembering those times with his parents, they would settle in the couch near the fireplace and talk until it was time for him to go to bed. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, the nostalgic memories making his heart clench. He missed them, his family, his mother whom took care of and protected him until the very end. His father who provided them and taught him everything he knew.

A gentle tug shook him off of his thoughts, the alpha's soothing croon consoling him. Levi pulled him closer until he was sitting on the man's lap, and instinctively he nuzzled on the alpha's chest, relishing the calmness and comfort brought by the hand brushing his hair.

"Your parents were great people Eren, they would've done everything to ensure your safety. I never knew my father. I was a bastard of probably some rich pig my mother had spent the night for some exchange of coins. But despite the life in the underground, she never failed to take care of me. She loved even me if I was but a liability to her, feed me despite the scarce food she'd earned with very little money she had. We were happy until she died of sickness, I had been alone ever since."

Sadness filled the alpha's voice, and Eren did not need to turn up just to see the faraway and melancholic look of his alpha's eyes. He could feel Levi's emotions through their bond, yet Eren did not move nor speak, as he intently listened to Levi. He wanted to know more about this man, he wanted to understand why did he turn up to be like this.

"My uncle took me in then, taught me everything I know. He taught me how to survive hell. That to live was to claw and bleed, to steal and kill. And when I could finally protect and fend myself, I was left alone again,"

"Then I met two betas, Isabel and Farlan. Isabel was a fireball, always so energetic and loud while Farlan was calm and perceptive. Those two brats wormed their way to my life. They were my friends and my family, and they trusted me their lives as I did mine to them. But in the end I've failed them, I lost them and became an empty shell of a man, living my life as a puppet as I found no reason, no purpose to live anymore that is until I found you."

Eren was crushed in a loving embrace, and he found himself curling into Levi's arms as a kiss was bestowed on top of his head. He could feel the man's grief and despair, their bond connecting, weaving their emotions together. Each scar embedded on his alpha's heart was enough to send him to an emotional craze, his instincts compelling him to make the man all better. His alpha needed him, needed his comfort and care.

Love him. You're the only who can save him.

"You're my reason for living Eren, my light, my hope. If you ever leave me... I'll die."

Levi clutched him tighter, curling fingers under his chin making him look towards blue-gray eyes, swirling in its pools was an emotion so intense, making his very breath caught in his throat. He'd never thought them to be so beautiful, with their glassy look they were like gems deep and calm yet so lonely and heartbroken.

"You're mine, aren't you Eren? Please say you're mine." The alpha pleaded, voice desperate and urgent.  Reaching out to the alpha with determined hands, he held that saddened face, carefully, tenderly. He did not know if he was influenced by his instincts or by memories and experiences they both share that he vowed to the older man.

 

_I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm yours Levi._

He chanted over and over until the man's grip loosened, finding their intermingling heat surprisingly comforting. Eren welcomed it wholeheartedly as the cuts of their hearts patch back together to heal them whole again.

For once Eren felt strong, that he was not weak. He was needed as his existence would determine the life of this man, great but fallen to his demons and he was his only saving grace. Eren realized that there's one more life that he had saved with his decision to stay.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Days had passed since then and Eren had awoken from his rest from another day of experimentation. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely on the bed, rubbed the sleep off of his eyes. His legs trembled as he forced himself to sit up, looking over the room in search for his mate. His skin burned feverishly, and his mind was hazy. The air was heavy, overflowing with pheromones and his own sweet scent, leaving no trace of the alpha's vague scent.

Levi. Alpha.

He needed his mate to quench the burning fire in his veins and seize the ache in his gut. He scrambled over the bed, calling Levi, sobbing back a moan when his ass rubbed over the mattress, the tantalizing prick of electricity running through his spine. He stood up, two feet shaking, finding out the in between of his thighs were already wet with slick.

_Oh._

He was in heat, and when the scent he's so familiar of wafted into the room, Eren knew he was here.

His feet moved in its own accord and he lunged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a pregnant Eren for this chapter, but I decided to put it on the next update. Sorry, I know some of you were hoping!  
> \--Silently whispers: Unbeta'ed. so please forgive me...--


	4. Change of hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so finally another chapter was finished yay! Though I should be honest, I'm not so sure if you would like this chapter. There's too much ooc in my characters but I hope you would find to like the changes that will occur.  
> Oh well, enjoy reading!  
> This chapter is beta'ed by Eren_is_Rhiannon. Thanks for going through all this crap despite being busy with work. You're the best!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Levi caught him as he rushed to his alpha, arms open and lips in search of a hot mouth to devour the pain with the ferocious flames of desire and pleasure. A demanding tongue ravished his own, slipping into a fervent dance when Levi it slotted against the warm coated wetness that was his own to taste and mark with teeth clashing occasionally. But in the end the alpha claimed dominion over his mouth, subjecting him to sweet surrender as he melted into his arms, allowing the alpha to sieze over his being and take care of him.

The omega moaned delightfully, the strong pair of arms pulling him flush to a hard flesh that hummed with power and heat. They hoisted him so effortlessly across the room and the omega wrapped his legs around the alpha's hips to secure his place, and craning his head closer to that heavy musk and warmth streaming from Levi. Eren purred and pressed his already erect member against the flesh of the man's abdomen, moaning mindlessly as his thoughts slipped in carnal bliss. He gasped when the older man squeezed his ass, reeling over to the possessive manner of touch and Eren lolled his head to reveal the column of his neck, offering himself completely to Levi.

The deep growl vibrated against his chest, and his heart thrummed simultaneously with the man's own heartbeat. A hungry mouth surged towards his flesh, nipping and licking, arousing a powerful blow of euphoria as it sucked on the delicate mark of teeth on his neck.

''Please alpha, claim me.'' He mewled breathlessly over the shell of a pale ear and he was put onto the bed immediately but gently like he was a delicate flower. His alpha towered over him with a smoldering stare that electrified every fiber of his being. The intense emotions clouding those blue-gray eyes were enough for him to know that his alpha loved the sight of him, begging and sobbing as the pain of his heat and the urge to be filled and be bred wrecked him to the core.

''This needs to go'', he demanded as he tugged his alpha's clothes harshly. He wanted to see and feel his alpha but the clothes were on the way of experiencing that pleasure. Levi divulged his plea, discarding his shirt to the floor. Eren pulled his alpha, forcing the muscled body to press over his own, legs tightening around the older man's waist and latched his mouth onto the porcelain skin, marking the alpha with bites and sucks, kissing each scar that he could find on the vast torso. His alpha had suffered so much pain and Eren wanted to take it all away and make him feel all better, patch up the wounds that cut his heart then fill it up with happiness and love.

He rubbed his hips against Levi's, mewling as pleasant pins of currents rolled over his spine when an equally hard member met his own. His omega howled delightfully, craving the alpha's rich seed to quicken on his womb and fill him with his children: all green-eyed with raven hair, that lovely and fragile babe suckling on his chest for nourishment. These images burned at the back of his mind and Eren impulsively wanted them to be fulfilled. He wanted to bear Levi's children, and be bonded to him for eternity.

He swiftly unbuckled the black pants, and pulled the hardening member out of its confines. Eren lavished it with languid strokes, swiping the wet tip with his thumb and enjoyed its silkiness and size as it grew bigger with each movement. A whine escaped his lips, feeling his hole twitch as it leaked so many of his slick. He felt so empty without that huge cock inside him but Eren knew he doesn't have to suffer anymore.

Levi is here now, he will take care of me. He will claim me entirely and give me his pups.

Levi rumbled, low and thick against him as enjoyed the heated touches of his omega. The alpha grabbed his shirt then and with a swift and powerful pull, tore it in half, sending the buttons clattering clamorously all over the wooden floor. Eren moaned at the impulsive action and he hurriedly wiggled off his pants, rubbing his hole against the alpha's length then shivered when the cold air brushed over his naked form.

Rough hands journeyed along his body, a hot mouth already latching onto his left nipple and Eren mewled, features twisting with pleasure as his nails grazed forcefully across the porcelain skin of Levi's back. His lungs were drowning in that masculine scent of his alpha, yet it seemed like it wasn't enough. He needed more and began to engulf bountiful portions of that musk with nose buried into the dark locks.

Fingers grasped his thighs as the older man spread them apart, unfolding his leaking entrance and cock. A gasp left his lips when a finger traced his fluttering hole, and Eren clenched as it slid inside so easily, the sensation of being filled even if it's just a finger was enough to make him curl his toes in excitement.

With teeth buried on his bottom lip, the sharp canines cut the delicate flesh and drew the liquid crimson underneath the fragile flesh. The alpha surged to devour his mouth again, soothing the sting of the wound, leaving Eren sighing with the tantalizing actions it trailed along his lips. A slender caramel hand found its way into the silky onyx locks, fingers trailing over the tickling bristles of the undercut as they appreciated its prickling texture.

Their members rubbed against each other, providing a sweet sensation as the friction eased out the pain of having to be deprived of physical stimulation.He bucked his hips to urge the man to enter. No further preparation was needed. He was ready and aching and only when his alpha put his cock inside will he be released from the pain of his heat.

"Please Levi, I need you. Breed me please, fill me up with your pups!" He pleaded and the alpha shushed him, reassuring him with a hushed voice sweet promises and praises while trailing light kisses all over his cheeks and neck.

Levi lined the head of his cock to his hole and with a swift thrust, the alpha sheathed himself fully and deep inside the omega. Eren moaned loudly, the sensation of being filled so suddenly left him breathless and thunderstuck with the sharp flash of electricity coursing through his body as he clutched tightly onto the broad shoulders.

Underneath his palms, the corded muscles formed in hard work and labor tensed and Eren all the more appreciated the strength they earned as his nails found purchase on the flesh of his back.

A sob vibrated from his throat, and the omega moved his hips impatiently, ignoring the slight burn of pain of having his walls to be stretched so abruptly. He craved his alpha's seed and knot and he needed to have it now.

"Please Levi, move!" He cried, tears now brimming in his eyes. Soft kisses were bestowed on his cheeks in reverence, and Levi’s smooth baritone voice filled his ears.

"It's ok, love. I got you. I got you Eren." Levi crooned against his ear, and started a steady pace to accommodate the request of his omega, sliding with ease even when Eren tightened ever so slightly with each plunge.

Eren felt full. Levi's large girth stretched him so perfectly and widely. He was so thick and hard and Eren could feel the member pulsating against his walls, rubbing his prostate with every slide and the omega reveled at the euphoria rushing into his veins brought by every touch and kiss as rough hands and a hot mouth decorated his skin with various markings. His voice echoed into the room, his moans and cries flowing richly and loudly, like a lascivious song unfolding to its chorus.

"Mine. You're all mine, Eren. You're so good to me, love." The succession of the alpha's thrusts increased, drawing them both to completion with each push. Eren moved his hips rhythmically against the man's until he quivered, the brink of his climax stirring wildly to its release.

"Levi! Ple-ah-ease, I'm cumming! Give me your – angg!-  pups, I want all of it! Cum inside! Please please please!" He begged desperately and with a strangled cry, he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as they were filled with white flashes. His hole clamped tightly around the alpha's length and after a few thrusts the alpha plunged deep, spilling his seed unto his ripened womb. Eren had never felt such elation before when the thick and hot spurts covered his walls, the alpha's knot swelling to prevent it from spilling out. He felt wholesomely complete, fulfilling his duty as a mate and accomplishing his dream to bear a life and nurture it.

He knew that Levi's seed was strong, and his desperately craved for a child to grow strongly inside of him.

Soft kisses padded along his lids, and Eren opened them to realize that he was crying as the overflowing tears blurred his sight. Levi crooned soothingly and he bumped his nose on his alpha's, reassuring him that he wasn't hurt. He was just so happy to have a family of his own and to be loved so strongly by his alpha. Those were the thoughts that Eren could only think of in those moments.

Exhaustion took over his weakened body, and Eren closed his eyes, slumber drifting to his senses, as he embraced his alpha with the sweetest smile on his lips, knowing that he'll be there when he wakes up.

* * *

 Eren had awoken to the soft petting on his head. Lazily, he pushed himself up, a strong hand guiding him and his lips broke into a smile as he perceived the alpha's scent near him.

The omega clung to the older man, burying himself on the crook of his neck, purring quietly as he basked into the warmth of his alpha. Levi chuckled at him, slightly amused and Eren received a chaste kiss on his lips as a greeting.

Not moment later he felt something cold against his lips. Eren pulled away and focused his still sleep-addled eyes at the purple plum in between his alpha's thumb and forefinger.

"Eat, you need to replenish your strength." Levi stated, and Eren nodded his head then opened his mouth to accept the fruit. A pleased moan resounded through his lips and he chewed hungrily as the juicy pulp released that sweet essence all over his awaiting tongue. He only came realize how famished he was with his heat burning up his energy and strength.

Levi offered him another and this time he happily leaned in and brought his mouth over the pale fingers. His tongue curled around the appendage, taking in the taste of salt and his alpha's own flavor, then gave it a light suck as he drew away, an impish smile decorating his lips.

Levi smirked in return and took a fruit for his own. Eren looked down to his alpha's lap for the source of the meal, eyes widening in a glimpse. The saliva in his mouth proliferated, and he swallowed them not wanting to embarrass himself by drooling in front of the man.

On the bowl was an assortment of fruits. He recognized some of them, having to vaguely remember his father bringing them every once in a while after going inside the inner walls for work. There were peeled oranges, slices of pomegranates, a cluster of that plump purplish-black fruit and a couple of red fruit with tiny white seeds on its surface. He picked one of the red fruit and bit it halfway and made a surprised but delighted squeal. It earned him a light chuckle from the alpha, and he popped the other half, chomping messily as a trail of its juice slid down his lips. Levi lifted his hand to him and wiped a thumb on the omega's lips before bringing it into his own mouth. A pink tongue darted out, tasting the minute substance on his appendage then a smirk decorated his lips.

And in that simple gesture Eren felt the blood rush through his groin, warming up his nether regions. A passing thought fleeted through his mind and he unknowingly moved with the guide of his omega. Holding the red fruit in between his teeth, Eren fidgeted closer and offered it to the alpha.

_Mine. Please keep your eyes on me._

His omega whispered in his head, and the older man didn’t hesitate to respond by taking it into his mouth. But rather than pulling away, Levi intruded his warm cavern with his tongue, mixing the chewed pulp and its juices with their saliva.  Eren mewled against eager lips that ravaged his, and snaked a hand around the man's neck to pull the alpha closer to him.

He needed more. He couldn't breathe. He needed his alpha to quench the searing flames burning his blood. Everything suddenly ached, and he knew that only his mate could make it go away.

Taking notice of this, Levi pulled Eren to his lap guiding the omega as he slipped his cock inside. The omega's lips were partly agape as breathed out a sigh and Eren started to rock his body, moving up and down with powerful hands helping him with each descent. Levi met him with deep plunges, and Eren increased his pace, supporting himself by wrapping his hands around the older man's neck _"My alpha. Mine."_ He growled, and pulled the man roughly into a kiss. A smile curled on his alpha's lips, and a shiver ran over him as his words brought delight to his mate.

" _My love, my omega. My Eren_." Levi chanted over and over, like a prayer he severely needed, whispering avidly to him as he proclaimed his love for him. Eren breathed them in as if they were the air he solely needed to fill his lungs. The flames of his heat transformed to pleasure and together they soared into the skies, their wings swelling as they stretched and rolled to bring them high to the heavens above. Their souls overlapped together, intertwining and weaving to an eternal union as they come undone in each other's arms, mouths sealed to a perpetual promise.

They made love countless of times, time lost in their grasps as they dove into the blissful haven in each other’s arms. The world didn’t matter, so lost in their sexual carnage and tumultuous emotions that their worries streamed away into nothingness, replaced by pleasure, comfort and acceptance.

* * *

 Eren awoke in the silence of the night, his turquoise pools transforming into thin rings as his pupils blew wide in the darkness of the room. He winced when a flash of pain flashed on his hips but nevertheless there was a sense of satisfaction coursing through him as his sore muscles protested with the very faint movements he made.

He and Levi had successfully consummated their unification, and he was now perpetually bonded to the older man. Despite of the uncertainty if he would be bearing the signs of pregnancy soon, he knew Levi would always try again.

The shame had long vanished within his heart and guilt was overcome with a new sense of responsibility. He had long decided to stay with Levi, to be his mated despite the fact that he was forced to be bonded with him. After their talk that afternoon, Eren realized that as strong as Levi could be, he was as broken and empty inside, waiting for the day of his end in wishes to be set free of pain. The world had tried to destroy his hope and it had succeeded as the alpha was seized captive by his own misery.

Eren thought it be a mystery how Levi chose him to be his mated and his omega would always reprimand him whenever such questions would make its way into his mind, assuring that they were perfect and made for each other. He only began to fear that he was beginning to believe them to be the very truth.

He couldn’t help but pray for positive outcomes, for he  knew how much Levi needed this. A child would help him recover from his obsessive actions, not to mention put his possessiveness and despair to a cease if not to a subtle and reasonable level. For him becoming pregnant with a child would be ultimate proof of their union, the embodiment of everlasting bond that no one could ever break and the alpha’s frantic mind would finally be at ease. And with such hopeful imaginings, Eren believed that Levi might find reason and understanding, and he may be given once again his freedom as he liberate the man of his own darkness and demons. Levi might have fallen deep, but the drowning man was still struggling to the surface and Eren will be the one pull to him out of the depths of his desolation, be the beacon of hope that he was meant to be.

A sigh made its way on his reddened lips, the memories of their previous activities resurfacing inside his head. One particular memory was when Levi ravished him deliciously as he lay on his side, left leg stretched as his alpha bred his womb. The raven-haired man made him watch their lascivious acts as he placed the vanity mirror just at the side of the bed. The scene had him so enraptured that he couldn’t move his eyes away. He remembered how beautiful it was when his hole parted to welcome his alpha’s impressive cock into his wet and quivering cavern, how enticingly breathtaking Levi had been when he thrusted inside him with reckless abandon until his knot swelled and his seed coated his womb. 

Such debauched fantasy that Eren never thought he’d personally experience.

The omega blushed at his thoughts, muttering in a quiet voice to chastise himself for such inappropriate imaginings as a rush of heat journeyed down his groin. He was exhausted to the point that he might faint if they so have another round. His heat had diminished a few hours ago and he should be resting to restore the strength he lost.

His alpha was fast asleep at his side, a strong arm firmly wrapped around his waist as the other curled across his back. The soothing warmth wafting off the older man had Eren inching closer, pressing himself flesh to flesh with his mate. He could feel a significant change in their bond. It was thicker now, tangible as if he could perceive it with touch. He felt it around him. Its elasticity corded with strength and emotions that were so colorful and powerful like the flowers in that old meadow he used to sleep. For now, it’s peaceful and alight with serenity and bliss.

Despite the shadows of the room curtailing their faces, Eren could still make out of his alpha’s handsome features as his eyes finally adjusted to the dimness. He looked younger without his frown, so serene too, undisturbed by the chaotic world and unblemished by hatred and blood. His eyes travelled over the exposed expanse of porcelain flesh. Battle scars marred its muscled surface, and Eren found himself tracing a particularly nasty remnant of a deep gash. He leaned in, pressing a kiss along its length in an apologetic manner. Despite the flaws decorating his alpha, he was perfect to the omega's eyes. He saw them as proof of the struggles he faced and battles he had conquered as he clawed his way to survival.

“Already awake love?” Levi murmured quietly, eyes still closed as he nuzzled deep onto his hair. Eren nodded, craning his head to accept a kiss from his alpha’s lips and that coaxed a smirk from the older man.  “Are you in need of anything? Hungry or maybe you’d like some water.” The alpha offered, opening his eyes this time as he assessed his omega to look for any signs of distress. The brunet shook his head, wrapping his arms around the built torso. “No, I’m fine. Sorry, I disturbed your sleep.” He apologized and the alpha smiled at him, his eyes shining with fondness and admiration that made Eren’s heart stammer and cheeks blossoming in pink.

“Not at all love. You should sleep, you need to rest.” The omega nodded, and Levi gave him one last kiss before he closed his eyes to slumber in his alpha’s warm embrace.

* * *

 The days that passed after his heat had been terrible. He was experiencing a strange irritability and sadness whenever he was away from his alpha. Though it was occasional that Levi would leave his side, it was still an occurrence that Eren dreaded and he would immensely crave for the older man’s presence and attention. Eren wasn’t sure if these were signs of conceiving or were just primary reactions of having to establish a permanent bond with his alpha. It was too early to have himself tested to Hanji, and he would have to wait a few more weeks until the signs of pregnancy would take effect.

But despite that, Levi was calm, confident even if the increasing loving gestures were to be noted. The alpha seemed to know his cravings for affections, easing out his worries and anxiety as the older man would lavish with him attention along with touches that varied from fleeting brushes to gentle and deep kisses which he so wonderfully and abundantly gave to the omega. Levi was all over him, and somehow it surprised the omega how loving he was even without the confirmation of his positive conception.

It somehow made Eren fear the possibility that he had failed to carry a child, and Levi would be disappointed but the man made no indication of such negative emotion or mention of such letdown. Rather he seemed contented that they had finally bonded for life. His scent had also changed to something sweeter and fuller with Levi’s scent lying underneath to signify that he was bonded to the man.

The Legion didn’t miss such change to the omega titan shifter and the superior alpha. Both smelled like each other and if not, the older alpha seemed contented with the passing glint of mirth in his eyes- something that could be seen if you only look so keenly- was any indication. Nevertheless the Legion didn’t voice any negative comments or opinions, they might not understand the painful experiences of the superior alpha but they knew that he had been through a hell much crueler than theirs and wished for the captain’s happiness. The corporal deserved some in his life, and so they simply let their regular happenings in the headquarters continue in silent harmony.

Even with Armin. Eren could see them sometimes, watching him from a thoughtful distance, but what worried the titan shifter was the extensive detachment settling between the two alphas. Armin had been healing well and was considerate of Eren’s personal space. It was as if he knew of his promise to the older alpha that whenever the blonde alpha interacted with him at trainings or work, Armin would only leave him a few words which consisted of few greetings and calculated sentences. Eren wanted to talk to him, but for now he held himself back. Soon, he knew that he would be able to without fear and hesitation. Mikasa on the other hand was avoiding him and it hurt the omega deeply, but that didn’t destroy the hope he has of patching his old family back together.

* * *

 The omega sat lazily on the bed, willing away the temptation of sleep as he rubbed the remnants of slumber off his eyes. He looked around the room as soon as he found out that his alpha was already out of bed, and Eren called his name with hopes that the corporal was within vicinity.

There was no reply that echoed back to the brunet, and immediately a frown made its way into his features. There was a note lying on the nightstand and Eren rushed to read it. A smile broke into his lips, whisking away the apprehensive feeling on his chest and he almost reprimanded himself for becoming so panicky and clingy to the corporal.

_My Love,_

_Just went to fetch us some breakfast. I’ll be back soon._

A moment of dizziness assaulted his sense of balance, throwing his sight into a whirling haze. Bile rose into his throat and he was scurrying towards the bathroom door. Eren coughed wretchedly, expelling the acrid contents of his stomach as he spit the acidic remnants and excess saliva that curdled in his mouth.  He only realized that Levi had already returned to their room when he felt a comforting hand soothing the back of his neck, his scent gland bursting oils and a powerful yet fragrant perfume bloomed into the air. Turquoise met silver-blue, and Eren gasped in realization, his hand immediately finding its journey to his flat abdomen.

The once clear sight was blurred with tears and his eyes stung as they rolled down his cheeks, his heart swelling in pure happiness and love. He could feel his alpha’s own felicity and pride as they vibrated coarsely through their bond. Eren looked up, finding the alpha smiling genuinely at him, his face glowing in a jubilant light. Strong arms embraced him tenderly in its warmth and protection as if he was made of glass, and the alpha’s words of love and gratitude lulled him into a blissful rest.

At last, he was pregnant.

 

“Oh my! Congratulations Corporal and Cadet Yeager! You are having a baby!” The shrill voice of the squad leader rang harshly into the quiet room as they declared the results of the test. It had been a few hours after the nausea incident and they decided to visit the scientist’s office for a solid confirmation of his current state. They were not disappointed of their conclusion that he was bearing the corporal’s child in him. This time they were certain with the medical examination and tests as proof of their successful mating.

Eren could almost suffocate at the affectionate hug that his alpha gave him when he heard the squad leader’s words, and this time he allowed himself to genuinely smile in Hanji’s presence. The beta had been utterly flabbergasted, and Eren could only laugh at their reaction as he accepted his alpha’s praises, a gentle hand caressing his flat tummy. Hanji had insisted him to visit them for regular check-ups and the omega and his alpha left the premises of their laboratory with Levi pulling Eren in tow towards his office.

As soon as they passed through the door, the alpha immediately knelt down into the floor and grabbed both his hand. The action startled Eren but nevertheless the alpha bestowed a warm kiss in each hand and looked up to him as if he were a celestial being that descended into the world. “I love you. I love you.” Levi whispered the second, eyes directed at Eren belly. He knew that his alpha would be delighted of the results but Eren had never thought that the man would be so emotional, vulnerable even as his blue-grey eyes sparkled with bliss and his dark lashes wet and heavy with tears. Eren crouched down to him, wiping them away from his eyes and kissed his alpha’s lips. “You don’t know how happy I am. You made me the happiest man there is in this world, Eren. Thank you.” Levi said breathlessly, and Eren started to feel his own eyes blur and sting in his own tears.

Indeed, his alpha was happy, grateful and proud and Eren felt his heart ache but pleasantly so as he wrapped his hands on the corporal.

“I love you.” Levi whispered and he was lifted up, his head lying on top of the man’s thundering heart.

“I love you too.” The words came out in response, but somehow Eren knew they held the whole truth.

* * *

 That night, Levi deliberately announced to the commander about his current state. Though the blonde superior had been surprised and reasonably angry especially to the raven-haired alpha, he nevertheless congratulated them and reprimanded Levi of his lack of restraint and control of own desires. He chastised the corporal that he should have waited for the right time to settle with the young omega. Yet the other alpha paid him no mind, and so the commander gave up on his attempts of persuading them to be separated. The commander preferred not to be hunted down by a dangerous man if he ever chose to have them away from each other. The blonde alpha knew the effects of separation between two mated individuals and he could only hope that Levi would at least become stable now that he had Eren. Heaven knew what Levi had done to the poor omega just to have them bonded but Erwin knew he couldn’t prevent any of it. Levi was determined to have Eren, and if that would satisfy and put the man’s catalytic detachment to an end then so be it.

Soon the whole Legion was told of their union and of Eren’s pregnancy. It didn’t go unnoticed the devastated look of Eren’s childhood friends but nevertheless, Armin had given his silent congratulations when their eyes met at the mess hall. The crystal blue eyes gleamed with both contradicting emotions, happiness for the omega whom so longed to have a child and sadness that it wasn’t the blonde’s own. Mikasa had not been in sight the rest of the dinner.

 The following days were rather a surprising yet wonderful experience to the conceiving omega. Hanji had spoke to him and suggested that after his first trimester he would be excused of his 3DMG training but recommended that doing some exercises would be good both for him and the baby. They have given him some lists of food that were essential for the baby’s growth and Levi had personally attended for his needs and meals, eagerly lavishing Eren with luxurious food and gifts.

The omega had been utterly bemused, though it seemed like his wolf was appeased with the attention and effort that his alpha made to ensure that he was well taken care of.

There had been a time where Eren had finally unfolded to the man about his unease towards the gifts. “You don’t have to buy me expensive things and have me feed with those costly meals. You don’t need to spend too much money on me Levi.” The man only ruffled his hair, and kissed his neck as the man picked up a strawberry ( Eren now knew of its name though he couldn’t help but recall a memory from his heat in regards of that fruit) and offered it to him. The omega could only sigh in defeat, and took the strawberry into his mouth.

“Why not love? You’re my omega, you bear my child and I have money to spend. Why should I not at least lavish you with splendor that you deserve? ” He replied, and bowed to kiss his flat belly through his shirt. The alpha had a contented smile that made Eren’s heart clench and his stomach flutter. But then an idea popped into his head, and the omega boldly requested to him, “Then could I at least cook my own food? Please? I wanted to cook for you too even if I’m not as good, I’ll-“ “Deal.” Was Levi’s immediate answer, somehow seemingly pleased with his suggestion of cooking for the both of them.

The gifts didn’t cease but the alpha took in mind to minimize them and instead bought him some knitting needles and yarn so he can make some clothes for their child. Eren had some experience and knowledge in knitting and he will make use of the time in waiting to polish his skills and make something for both Levi and his child and maybe some for Armin and Mikasa. And much to his embarrassment and pride, the alpha never failed to complement his cooking and his looks everyday as he started gaining weight and their child growing in his now forming belly. Even more so the corporal never stopped their intimate activities that Eren somehow begin to enjoy and crave especially in the coldness of the night.

* * *

* * *

Levi finished another plateful of food that Eren had personally prepared that evening. It was a simple homemade recipe but it had been fulfilling and exceptionally delicious as he knew that his omega had carefully and happily made it for him.  He offered to clean the dishes, urging the young brunet to rest since he knew that he was likely tired of all the hard work and training. Eren had been quite tired from his early months of pregnancy, the morning sickness and random dizziness draining his strength but nevertheless his mate was always with a smile on his lips. Levi was happy to see his omega well and pride swelled in his chest as he thought of their child. He had succeeded and Eren was wholly his.

He wouldn’t deny the fact of how pleased and happy he was now that Eren was pregnant with his child. There was this overflowing sense of fulfillment, knowing how happy his mate was when they found out about the pregnancy. It wasn’t that Levi was having doubts of a possible conceiving. It was that he had been so contented of Eren finally accepting him as his mated alpha that he wouldn’t mind his omega becoming pregnant in much later months of their mated life. But his seed was strong, and Eren’s womb had accepted it. Now he was a father and a mate. His child was the ultimate proof of their union and love and Levi knew that Eren was starting to reciprocate his feelings. Even before Eren’s heat, the alpha knew that something had changed in the omega’s prospect about him. He sensed a warmer set of emotions that was solely directed to him ever since their emotional talk in his office and it set Levi’s heart alight.

He was satisfied with their newly strengthened bond, powerful and compelling as it weaved them together as one being. Eren was his, and Levi couldn’t be happier.

* * *

The squad leaders moved out of the meeting room after having to report the preparations in regards for the upcoming expedition. The commander had prepared an intricately critical and thorough plan for the survey. They had to purposely continue on with their regular activities and it was insisted that Eren was to be brought along the expedition. Such plan had made Levi angry, almost killed the commander on the spot in that the very moment he had said his decision. The blonde alpha had explained his reasons, and with the military police trailing along their backs, they had to set out a mission outside the walls to veer off any suspicious thoughts especially to the titan shifter.

There was trouble brewing amidst the other branch and with their informants sending hints of suspicious activity within the MP, it was decided to act with the normal terms as more information was gathered.

Levi moved out of the room to head over his quarters where his omega would be resting. He reached his room, hearing Eren's voice through the door. Levi smiled thoughtfully, Eren had been talking lately to their child, and Levi found it endearing at nights when he pretended to be asleep as he listened to his omega humming a soft lullaby, his hands rubbing over his growing womb.

Levi was about to enter but the passing words from his lover's mouth made him stay, listening intently to the soft voice.

"The ocean, I read it’s beautiful. It's a vast body of water and it’s salty too!" He heard Eren chirp, and he smiled at the jovial tone that underlined the words of his mate.

"Your uncle Armin once showed me a book about the outside world. It had a drawing of the ocean. It was so beautiful, the world outside is just magical. “Levi frowned, the voice sounded so far away, almost detached and he could faintly feel the sadness of his omega.

"I wish I could go there someday. With you and your daddy, with Armin and Mikasa. My family. I hope that it would happen someday." Eren continued along, his voice trailing into a wistful tone. There was an uncomfortable tightness on his chest. It tended to strangle his lungs with its tendrils, twisting his stomach into knots as an emotion, heavy as lead leaked into him.

Recognizing the feeling, he grimaced in contempt. He abhorred it. It reminded him of his weakness, his mistakes, of his selfishness. He had taken everything for Eren as did the world to him. He had stolen him from the people whom he loved, just so he could be loved in return.

But it was too late for him to be guilty. He had attained the pinnacle of his dreams, his most desired jewel, the only thing he'd live for. Eren.

He wanted Eren and he had him. Forever. But the cruelty of his actions plummeted at him all at once and he shook at its intensity. Why, for all he had done, why now? Why was he feeling this? Ha! What a piteous emotion! If not for his assertiveness Eren would be with another man, and not his. 

Eren was his and he wouldn’t allow that to happen.

But as he opened the door, it silently broke his heart as he saw the melancholy in his lover's eyes that was staring blindly at the window, caramel hands gently caressing the small bump of his tummy.

"Me and daddy are excited to meet you. Your daddy would be so very happy if you're born.  We love you baby."

There were tears now brimming at the tips of his eyes, the turquoise orbs glistening so brilliantly in the warm light of the afternoon sun. His skin glowed beautifully like soft gold and he was radiant with a heartfelt smile directed now to his belly, gazing the growing bump with motherly love.

The scene left Levi breathless. It was perfect, so sincere and he couldn't bear to have such joy in his omega's be destroyed nor taken.

Knocking unto the wood he made his presence known, hiding away his turmoil with his apathetic mask and he strode to the omega who was blushing now in embarrassment of being caught in the act.

But even as he turned away, Levi was able to pinpoint the fear in their bond and the alpha realized that it must've been about his childhood friend. Eren was afraid that Levi might've heard him.

_What do you have to fear? I'm not angry with you. There's no need to be alarmed. He can't have you now that we are eternally bonded._ Those words played to his mind, but he didn’t speak it, knowing all too well that it will not make his omega feel better.

Good heavens, when did he become so soft? He didn’t care when he took Eren's chastity and his mark so to force the omega to bond with him. Why was he acting so different from his old self that threatened to spill cruel aggression and morbid possessiveness?

Because he truly cared for his omega.He had feared for himself, that his only happiness and the person he loved would be taken away from. He had no one left in this world until Eren. He was the only one he could hold into, along with their now unborn child. Levi needed him desperately and he was driven by his own misery and selfishness that he acted solely to claim his most beloved person. He sincerely regretted his actions but it had been too late for redemption. Eren, even if he had accepted him as his alpha, he won't be able to forgive him of his sins that caused the omega too much pain and misery.

_You stole him away from his family, forcing him to endure the same pain as yours and restrained him from his freedom so you can have him. Selfish. You're not a worthy alpha._

He hated that voice. It came to him at nights to whisper him of his monstrosity, reminding of the blood that he so abundantly spilled as he clawed his way to survival. Levi only wanted to live, and to be loved by his most beloved person. The world had been cruel to him, and Levi just wanted to taste a glimpse of that happiness. He’d done so much for humanity, so why can’t he have at least someone to love and share his whole life with? Everything he’d done was for Eren’s safety. There was no alpha more capable of protecting him, of guiding and saving him. Only can he provide that security and assurance that Eren would be away from harm’s way especially from those who would try take him from Levi.

But along that process, he hadn’t realize how much he had injured his omega and it only made the uncomfortable weight heavier inside his chest.

''Talking to our brat again, love? '' He teased, forcibly swallowing a large lump out of his airway and kissed Eren's lips as he seated himself next him.

"How long were you listening?" Eren asked, almost suspiciously and it confirmed Levi's assumption.

"Just now," he lied expertly and he saw relief momentarily flashing in his lover's features. Eren moved over to his lap, placing his head on his chest.

"I missed you." He confessed and Levi nuzzled into the rich chocolate locks, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and orange blossoms, the added sweetness of Eren's pregnancy made it all the more delectable and addicting, that he further buried his nose on that silkiness, sliding down to the scent gland where it is more pure and abundant.

"So did I Eren, but it can't be helped. The expedition is in three weeks and we had to go over the plans and equipment check since you are participating. After all, we can't have the higher ups question us if you are suddenly taken off the field. Hanji notified us that your pregnancy is quite stronger than normal, but only transform if it is absolutely needed, I can't bear to see either of you being hurt." He felt Eren nod against him, and he looked down to see the viridian forest staring at him intently with unadulterated adoration. His omega reached to him, lips brushing to his and the alpha pulled him up, chest to chest as he devoured the warm mouth into a heated kiss.

He felt the caramel hands slither over his neck, dragging him closer all the while rubbing the bristling hairs of his undercut.

”Eren, are you happy?" He breathed against pink lips, his curiosity edging him to ask and received an airy ‘yes’ and continued claiming his omega's lips.

Eren was happy with him. He felt his chest clench in pride, glad to have caused such delight to his omega, but it had been on accident when he so suddenly spoke the passing question in his mind.

"Even without Arlert and Ackerman?" The effect of his words had been immediate. His omega stilled in his arms, head hanging down. The silence of the other made his blood cold as the hurt seeped through their bond.

He had hurt his omega. Something he didn't intend to do but he knew too well that he had already caused too much misery to his mate, and it was haunting him, poisoning him with remorse dripping like acid to his wretched dark soul.

"Why are you asking that question?! Is something wrong?! Have I done something bad?!" His omega cried angrily, removing himself as he moved across the room, his scent underlined with sadness and disappointment, and Levi immediately latched his hands around the shaking frame as sobs and sniffles echoed the hollow room. "I'm sorry, love. I didn’t mean to upset you. I'm just tired from work, I was speaking nonsense."

_Don't hate me._

He kissed Eren's temples, peppering more unto the red cheeks, shaking lips and wet corners of his mate's eyes.

_Don’t leave me Eren._

"Forgive me." _I love you so much that I hurt you._

He couldn't live without Eren, but the fact that marred his soul in devastation was that he was causing pain to his beloved.

Is this what love truly is?

He now began to question himself.

His omega settled down after a few minutes and had immediately fallen asleep, breathing audibly as they lay on their bed. Levi’s hands were on the little bump where their child resided, growing and fighting for his own right to live in this world.

He was utterly selfish, but the world had been too. They've taken everything from him and now, he won't allow such thing to happen again. Despite his wolf disapproving, Levi had to try, for his omega and his child. He wanted him to be truly happy, even if it hurts him, he has to learn to tolerate his jealousy if it meant that Eren would be smiling more and worrying less. This time Levi knew he had to give up his reign on his omega, to let him regain his freedom that he so cruelly and abhorrently seized. Levi would make his omega happy, and for once that's all matters to him.

* * *

 The days to the expedition drew nearer and Levi tried convincing his omega to talk to his old friends but his subtle manner of approach was somehow failing to bring out the results he was trying to achieve. Eren was contradicting his objectives of making him talk to Arlert and Ackerman, asking the man with a confused look if there was some report to be taken from the two alphas. The alpha could only sigh silently and began to muse over for more plans as they all futilely failed.

The raven-haired man knew he couldn’t possibly directly tell Eren about his motives, considering how he reacted about his particular question that caused his omega to a nervous fit. Eren would only think that he was testing him or worse scheming something a of morbid plot against the two. Levi had painfully accepted the most dreadful image that Eren had presumed of him. Somehow he couldn’t blame his omega for thinking of such notions towards him after all he had threatened to kill his friends a couple of times and it was expected that his mate would be of suspicion of him if he were to do something unlikely of his previously sinister personality.

A knock on his door brought his attention away from his contemplation and invited the person behind the door to come in. He was slightly surprised to see Arlert reveal himself when he stepped inside his office. The blonde alpha saluted and stated a command from the commander for another meeting to be held that afternoon and the corporal sighed, nodding before dismissing the recruit. But Arlert didn’t move from his place and instead he spoke, almost pleadingly as he fearlessly directed his gaze to the alpha.

 

“Sir, I sincerely ask for permission to talk to your mated omega, Eren Yeager.”

* * *

* * *

Eren absentmindedly weaved the brush through the raven mane of his steed. Shadow was his name and he was an absolute sweetheart as he was a steadfast runner on the field. He’d done some runs with his mount together with the eccentric scientist in the training fields and it seemed that despite the condition of his pregnancy he was in absolute shape to endure an expedition. Eren was somehow thankful of his titan prowess that allowed him such stamina and strength to handle strenuous activities without causing problems to both of him and his child. Though the omega could embarrassingly admit that he was rather consuming more than enough and what was worse, Levi had always indulged him of meals especially meat since Hanji had recommended for them as source of iron. He was, after all, carrying another human being inside of him and his body would likely supply more blood for the both of them.

His alpha had been thoughtfully caring of him and their baby, and it hurt Eren’s chest but he didn’t resent the pain. Instead, he welcomed it. It was a good kind of pain. Warm and fluttering pleasantly inside his stomach. He had been feeling them frequently whenever he was with his alpha, or in times when he was thinking of Levi and their child.

Eren smiled faintly, petting the mount’s nose and Shadow huffed, nodding against his hand in request for more. The corporal had already set his saddle beforehand and most of his equipment was checked and fully functional for use. Levi had made sure everything was in order and ensured that the omega wasn’t straining himself with too much work to which Eren was a bit annoyed with. It’s not like he was too weak to handle training and chores yet Levi treated him like some fragile omega. He was a soldier, for goodness sake. He wanted some independence when it came to his duties as a recruit of the corps but he guessed that corporal was stubborn and insisted him to rest most of the time or just help him with his paperwork at his office which was an easy task to handle.

"Eren."

A familiar voice called him out of his thoughts and he turned, anxiety causing his hackles to skyrocket. Armin was right there in front of him, and all alone with him.

He needed to get away, if Levi would see them together who knows what he would do. Eren doesn’t want the raven-haired alpha to be angry again and think that he was betraying him. He would likely beat his best friend or worse end his life. 

He set his heels to a swirl, attempting to run but the blonde alpha had already clutched his hand. Eren was surprised by the strength of the grip as it didn’t relinquish its hold when he tried to struggle it off.

“Eren, please just for a minute let me talk to you.” Armin implored but Eren continued his attempt to escape. “If you’re worried about the Corporal finding out, don’t be. I personally asked him if I could talk to you and he had given me permission.” That made the omega still for a moment then he snapped his head to the blonde. Armin had always been a good liar but Eren was one of the people that could point out if he was telling one. Seeing nothing but the truth, he lurched for the alpha, hands wrapping around the other’s frame in a tight embrace. The other returned the hugged, and the brunet felt a warm wetness trailing on his cheeks.

He didn’t understand why Levi, as possessive and territorial as he was, let Armin- someone he considered to be threat to their relationship- have his approval to talk to him. Yet nevertheless, the omega silently thanked his mate for accepting the blonde’s request.

“I have to tell you something. It’s Mikasa.”  The omega froze, separating from the other’s warmth, eyes widened in both worry and concern. “She’s been acting different lately, detachedly. She was skipping her training sometimes and been staying late at night. I know she’s planning something, and I’m still trying to figure it out, but for now be careful especially out there.” Eren nodded his chest pounding hard as fear clamped his heart in a suffocating grip. Was he too late? Had Mikasa given up on him and decided to take matters into her own hands to settle scores with his alpha or him?

As if reading his thoughts, Armin turned his head to make him look into his clear blue eyes. Instantly the effect was immediate, the tightness on his chest loosened and he let out a breath that he was holding. “Don’t ever think it’s your fault Eren. Mikasa’s decision might be persuaded by what happened to us, but it is always her choice to whether do it or not. I’ll do anything in my power to protect you and stop whatever trouble she is brewing.” Armin vowed, his voice determined and strong and Eren could never be more proud of his friend of such valiant promise. Eren gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, saying his thanks and assurance that he would be careful.

“That’s all I wanted to say for now. Thank you for giving me your time and congratulations. I can say why the corporal was really proud. “Armin’s hand hovered on top his belly and Eren took hold of it then placed its warm palm onto the forming bump. Sadness resided inside those light blue eyes yet there was also a glimpse of happiness as the blonde caressed it softly and gently. Armin knew how much he always wanted a child, he had planned for such  future with him and now, despite the alteration of fates, he was still thinking and worrying about the omega.

“Thank you, Armin. I’ll keep it in mind and be careful too.” He heeded, and the alpha nodded, giving him a genuine smile that made his heart melt. It had been quite a long time since he was able to talk to his best friend out of obligation. They spent the afternoon conversing about random things and separated when it was time for Eren to head off prepare dinner.

That evening Eren poured plentiful of kisses and hugged his alpha in thanks. The older man seemed to be delighted, and gave the omega a long passionate kiss before he asked the brunet to settle down for dinner. Halfway during the meal, the omega once again heard his alpha ask, “Eren are you happy?”

He didn’t hesitate to say yes in its truest and sincerest sense.

* * *

* * *

 Levi couldn’t be happier when his omega had bombarded him with overflowing kisses and warm hugs as he spoke his thanks. The alpha knew it was about Armin and despite the jealousy clashing with the gratifying feeling inside his heart, he was thrilled with his omega’s happiness and gratefulness rushing through their bond.

Finally, he made Eren truly happy by conquering his own pride and anger towards the blonde alpha whom humbly admitted his defeat and congratulated him even, for becoming a father of Eren’s child.  Levi was quite envious of such nobility and kindness that the other alpha possessed but he was not deterred that it would sway his omega’s heart away. He was more worried about his omega himself as the days for the upcoming mission was nearing. The possibility of danger only made the uncomfortable churning in his gut worse.

Levi was anxious. The day of expedition would commence to this day and they were waiting for the gates to be opened so to start the inevitable mission. Eren was at his side, mounted on his black steed, a cloak shrouding his features. But despite the covering clouding over him, the alpha could sense a protective arm on his belly. The corporal yearned to touch his omega’s hand in reassurance of their safety but Levi was strictly warned by the commander of any public display of affection towards the titan shifter. They were too many suspicious eyes watching them, and the alpha would not risk the military police gaining the information of their mating and Eren’s conceiving. The alpha knew they would resort to separating them and disposing their unborn child and Levi scorned at the thought. He would not allow a harsh hand to land into his omega anymore, he’ll cut them off before they could lay their filthy fingers on his mate and child.

The sweet scent of his mate cut off his furious thoughts and he glanced at the omega whom had a silent smile on his lips. There was no trace of fear or worry in that pleasant smell that exuded from the young brunet and Levi was amazed with the omega’s courage. He could sense trust and reliance in their bond and Levi knew that Eren had absolute faith in the corps, the commander and mostly towards his alpha. A strange flurry of warm emotions whirled inside his chest and it made the alpha secretly smile. He leaned into the brunet, movements calculated and careful, and whispered with a mask of apathy to the titan shifter but his voice was overflowing with intense emotions.

“Take care out there Eren. I know you have almost mastered controlling your titan and that we are assigned together but I fear the possibility of being separated out there in the field. Only transform when in absolute need and be at guard all the time.” Eren gave him a firm nod, his vibrant green eyes aglow with resolution and determination and Levi could hear him whisper so silently, “You too Levi. Promise me, you’ll be safe.” Levi gave him subtle nod and allowed a strong musk of him to cling unto his mate. He felt the bond shift to a lighter weight, and Levi knew that Eren was happy with his response. The commander’s voice echoed through his ears, and the corporal tore his eyes away, eyes set to the gates lifted to grant them passage to the other wall.  His hands tightened around the reigns, and with declarative shout of the commander, they scourge out of Rose in their venture to Maria.

* * *

 They pursued deeper into reigns of the first wall, the fumes of red smoke tainting the clear blue sky like a bleeding wound as they veered off from the direction of its source. The support team cut through any titan that seemed to find their trail into the corps and they journeyed further, and found a neighboring town. The commander gave the signal to prepare to its enclosure and the front guard diffused into various directions as the supply team and recon group moved straight ahead in lead of the commander’s squad.

A painful shout sliced into the air, and then a scream alerted the corporal of the upcoming trouble.

 “It’s the Female titan!”

Levi didn’t miss the frigid surprise overcoming his omega, the tightening of his hands on the reigns as the thundering footsteps got closer to their trail.

“Fuck, isn’t she supposed to be crystallized! And the Military police should be handling its supervision!”

“Those fucking idiots couldn’t handle their pathetic jobs at all!”

A shout from their front vibrated with anger and the commander gave the signal that Levi dreaded so much. With one last look to his omega, he veered away from the squad, other’s joining him in assist of taking down the female titan. He called them off and commanded to secure the formation by ridding off the herd following the female beast and they swerve away in obedience, leaving the capable man to handle the shifter.

His jaw tensed immensely as his eyes sharpened for the kill. He will not let them take him away from them. Eren belonged to him and they will suffer deeply for their actions of endangering his mate. This time he might finally cut the female shifter through in through her human body and he will enjoy each moment of it.

He pulled himself off his mount, the cool wind sharply hitting his face as his wires darted in perfect accuracy and he levered himself up into the air. His hands poised for a clean slice, peripheral vision perceiving the support team cutting through the group of titans on her trail. Levi was swift and invincible like the wind, immobilizing her as he did with practiced skill and revenge churning like lava under his skin. He charged in for the kill but a dark blur of a shadow stopped him all together as he evaded with grace an attempted stab through his chest.

His boots knocked off some plates of the roof he had safely landed into, and he clicked his tongue, eyes glaring to the person that caused the yells of his comrades to curdle with fear as the female titan recovered from her wounds and charged back to the formation.

“What’s the meaning of this soldier?!” He demanded, anger spiking his dominant scent and the other flinched at the intensity of his threatening aura. This was a big trouble. He promised Eren that he would not lay a hand on his childhood friends but with the grounds that now held the other recruit as a traitor and the urge to protect his mate and child were compelling him to eliminate of the threat and finish the other titan before she could come close to his mate.

“Mikasa stop! You’re making a dreadful mistake! Whatever you’re doing won’t make anything better!” A strained voice rang on his side. Levi doesn’t need to turn to know it was Arlert as he recognized its owner. He could scent the pleading request on the air, and the raven-haired female almost swayed at the influence. Such ability to persuade a despaired and formidable alpha, the kid would likely grow up to be the next commander of the survey corps if given the time and experience, he would soon to outgrow his weakened stature and develop a powerful influence into the corps.

“No! You’re weak, you couldn’t even protect him! You knew what he had done with Eren yet you still let him live! He should be punished! I shouldn’t have let Eren be intended to a pathetic alpha like you!” She spat bitterly, her bloodshot eyes shining with a murderous light. The blonde alpha poised himself, ready to defend if ever an incoming attack would veer his way, his clear blue his eyes glaring back to Ackerman.

“They said they’ll let me be with him if I kill you.” The morbid laugh on her voice threatened the corporal, and she pulled out a small syringe from her jacket. His hackles rose tenfold as a sharp stab of electricity coursed through his spine.

It was dangerous, his instincts admonished him. Whatever was inside that syringe was making his senses override with caution and immense alertness.

“I’ll have Eren back as I kill you and that monster you’ve put inside of him!” He snapped at the threat to his child, the blonde’s warning shout barely heeded as his senses focused at the target in front of him. Red filling his sight and his body lurched with a blinding speed but he had been a second too late. The moment his blade had dug into her chest, the contents of the injection were already gone into her bloodstream. Lightning struck her place and the two alphas were thrown into the air, steam and fire burning their skin as a fifteen meter titan rose from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are not disappointed.  
> Next chapter would probably be the last, so thank you for putting up with me and my shitty writing. Hope to see you soon with the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I spotted some mistakes after proof reading. Kinda fixed them, but there can still be mistakes so please don't hesitate to tell me so I can edit them. Thank you!


End file.
